


Butcher Rewrite

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Butcher [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: AKECHI IS GONNA GET HIT WITH THE FEELS, Angst, M/M, There's so much angst that the train has derailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “You’re supposed to be smart. Have you seen the news, Kurusu? The whole city is scared of a serial killer who cuts up their victims and tosses them into the pond at Yoyogi Park. The one people have dubbed ‘Butcher of Tokyo.’”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When you remake a story because you didn't like how it went.

The constant sound of water dripping down and splashing down against cold concrete slowly managed to bring Ryuji back into the conscious world. Darkness greeted the confused teen and he made a move to pull off whatever was around his eyes. The blond was met with the clanging noise of metal against metal and the harsh tug of something around his wrists. The chill of the basement managed to penetrate past the triple 7 purple jacket, bringing the teen’s mind out of its foggy mindscape. He jumped slightly as he heard a sigh nearby.

“Oh, thank god, you’re awake.” Came a voice nearby, sound muffled by whatever was still in the teen’s system.  “You’re not hurt, are you?”

Ryuji turned his head as best as he could, trying to decipher what the voice had said. He softly shook his head, wishing he could answer if it wasn’t for the gag.

“That’s good. To think that he’d stoop so low as to kidnap a kid…”

_‘He?’_

_‘You coherent yet, Lad?’_

_‘Kidd? What the hell happened?’_

The skeleton sighed and Ryuji could hear the sounds of his bones rattling. _‘I wish I could tell you. Truth is, whatever knocked you out, knocked me out as well.’_

_‘Can you see-‘_

_‘Mind’s eye, Lad, you know I can’t see when you can’t.’_

The sound of the door opening caught Ryuji’s attention as he tried to hone in on the footsteps as they descended down into the basement. The blond strained to hear anything as the steps seemingly disappeared into thin air.

_‘Where’s-‘_

Ryuji jumped as he felt a hand grip his face, harshly pulling his head up and causing the blond to grunt in pain. When had the asshole gotten so close to him? The teen struggled to pull his head away, only to freeze as he feels the cold blade of a knife settle across his face.

_‘Shit.’_

_‘Don’t move.’_

_‘Yeah, no effin’ shit, Kidd!’_

“Shut up and listen, Sakamoto, because I’m only going to say this once.” The owner of the hand spoke while digging the blade into the blond’s cheek. “You’re in my hands now, I’ve got your phone and I know the names of your friends- or should I say teammates?” Ryuji flinched and tried to pull his head away, only to have it slammed against the bar he was tied to. “… Now that you know _not_ to do that again, I’ve got a request for your team. I’m going to call them and I want you to keep quiet or else.” The knife was pulled away from his face and the blond felt thing line of blond trickle down his face.

Ryuji growled from behind the gag and tried to ignore the throbbing of his head as the person dials the number. Damnit, the guys, he didn’t want them getting roped into whatever was about to happen. The phone picks up after three rings and the teen feels his heart and stomach sink.

“Ry-“

“Hello, Kurusu.”

“… Where’s Ryuji?” The blond can hear how tense Akira sounds and he hates it.

“He’s fine for now.” He could feel harsh eyes land on him and he roughly pulls at the restraints, filling the room with clanging noises. “I’d like for you to do something for me.”

“… Let me hear proof of life.”

The person sighs and suddenly the duct tape is ripped from Ryuji’s mouth, which causes he teen to swallow down a yelp of discomfort. The phone is pressed to his ear while the edge of the knife is pressed against his neck.

“Remember what I said.”

Ryuji felt the knife press into his Adam’s apple as he swallowed harshly. “H-Hey, Akira.”

“Ryuji, are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine.”

“Where are you?”

The knife pressed harder and he cursed the heavy blindfold. “I-I wish I could tell you, dude.”

The phone was pulled away before Akira could respond. “You have your proof.”

“What do you want with Ryuji?”

“It’s more of ‘What do I want with the Phantom Thieves?’” Ryuji could hear a gasp from the other person in the room. “I have one of your own, surely you can put two and two together, Kurusu.”

“What do you want with us?”

“You’re supposed to be smart. Have you seen the news, Kurusu? The whole city is scared of a serial killer who cuts up their victims and tosses them into the pond at Yoyogi Park. The one people have dubbed ‘Butcher of Tokyo.’”

There was steady silence on the other side of the phone, but Ryuji could hear the hushed frantic chatter of the others.

“…I have.” Akira answered after a few moments.

“Butcher would like for you to change the heart of someone.”

_Butcher of Tokyo…Effin’ shit… Was that who had him? Hell no, he can’t have the others do something like this just for him!_

“Who?”

“The chief of police, Wenaki Hoshibo. He’s gotten close to finding out Butcher’s identity, I want to make sure that doesn’t hap-“

“Akira!” Ryuji shouts suddenly. “Don’t-“

Burning pain explodes in the blond’s arm; cause the teen to let out a choked sounding noise.

“I told you,” Butcher leans down into Ryuji’s ear. “To be quiet.” He twists the knife and the teen lets out a scream of pain as he tries to wiggle away.

“Ryuji!” Akira’s yell comes from the phone and the teen swears he can hear the others shouting his name in distress and concern. “What did you do to him!?”

“He’s alive.” Butcher says as he steps back to glare down at the captured thief before pushing the knife in further with his shoe. Ryuji gives a pained yelp at the feeling and feebly kicked out at the serial killer. “You have a week to change his heart or there’s going to be a new body in the park.”

Brown eyes squeeze shut as blood flows freely from his body and onto the floor. He can feel Butcher’s unwavering stare as he ends the call and drops the phone somewhere nearby. He grabs the thief’s face and digs his blunt nails into his cheeks. The blond doesn’t have the strength to pull back.

“Be lucky it was your arm and not your tongue.” He growls out. “Now, when I say ‘keep quiet or else,’ what are you going to do?”

Ryuji didn’t respond; his mind was too focused on the pain in his bicep. He missed the irritated noise the killer makes as well as the small click of a pocket knife being flicked open. The panic doesn’t set in until the hand wrenches his mouth open and the blade is shoved to the back of his throat and the top of his tongue. The other occupant in the room cries something out but the thief is too focused on not losing his only way of speaking.

His heart beats faster out of fear and he yells frantically. “Keep quiet! Keep quiet!”

“Good boy.” Butcher throws his head back and the pole and his head ring out from the impact. “The knife can stay in your body, maybe it’ll teach you not to speak unless spoken to.”

Ryuji slumps against the pole as the quiet footsteps ascend the stairs before the echoing slam of the door fills the basement. His body feels on hot and cold at the same time followed by the faint sound of blood splashing against the floor.

“Hey, kid!”

The yelling doesn’t help the pounding in his head. “Don’t gotta yell...”

“Sorry, wanted to make sure you didn’t pass out on me.”

Ryuji misses what the person says next as Kidd’s concerned voice is heard as he reconnects their mindlink.

_‘Lad?’_

_‘Kidd…?’_

_‘I’m here.’_

_‘What the shit have I gotten my ass into? Why me?’_

_‘I don’t know, Lad, but for now I need you to calm down.’_

_‘Calm down? I gotta knife in my arm! How the hell do you expect me to-‘_

Kidd’s voice has a hint of authority in it, almost as if he knows it for a fact. ‘ _The faster your heartbeats, the more blood you lose.’_

‘…’ Ryuji tries and wills his heart into a steady rate.

_‘Good, I’m gonna go see if I can mindlink-‘_

Now the blond is frantic. _‘Wait! Don’t go! I need you here with me!”_

_‘I know, but if I don’t go, I can’t get you any help.’_

_‘…Fine, just… don’t be gone too long…’_

_‘I’ll be back.’_

Ryuji feels the link shut off, leaving him alone with the other captured individual. Now alone in the cold darkness of the basement, the blond sits up to the best of his abilities and tries to past the time.

“Hey.” He speaks, unknowing if he had the other’s attention or not. “Who are you?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akechi is pushed into being a decent human being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY  
> GUESS WHO STILL CAN'T WRITE AKECHI?  
> *snaps fingers and points to myself*  
> THIS GURL.

The police building was far nosier than it had ever been while the heavy stench of coffee hung in the air and seeped into the walls. Keyboard click-clacking as phones rang untouched, detectives and lieutenants barking orders to those under them. Akechi sat at the table in one of the unused offices, quietly tapping away on the top of his coffee cup as his maroon eyes fixed on the case file in front of him. The door was closed, muffling the chaos outside while the teen mindlessly drank the bitter liquid. Normally, Akechi would’ve blocked out sound, but the earlier Phantom Thieves meeting weighed heavily on his mind.

Sakamoto was in the hands of Butcher, seeing the distraught and fear on the rest of the Thieves almost brought a smile to the detective prince’s face. Kurusu had ended the meeting on the guise that he needed to think of a plan, but Akechi could see how badly he was shaking over his boyfriend’s kidnapping. The teen drank from his cup with a small hint of satisfaction as he looked over the investigation notes. His personas were oddly quiet today, seemed like ‘Number 1 Mischief Maker’ had final managed to shut his mouth for once. Robin Hood was equally as quiet, the light persona normally struck up a light conversation to drive away with think silence.

Akechi stealthy peeked in on their mindscapes, somehow managing to avoid the worse of Loki’s traps. The horned persona sat in front of the fireplace, tilting his blade in the fire ever so often. The castle mindscape was dark and gloomy with moth eaten tapestries on the wall; it reminded Akechi of one of the Parry Hotter books he read when he was younger. Thunder boomed overhead, shaking the castle, as lighting flashed from the windows. Akechi figured it was best not to gain Loki’s attention and switched over to Robin Hood’s mindscape.

There was a stark difference between the two personas as the detective appeared in a brightly lit forest. A small cottage stood in front of him with smoke lazily leaving the chimney and floating slowly up into the air. Akechi could hear the sounds of bird tweeting as he approached the home, startling the deer and rabbits nearby. He looked in the window to find Robin Hood sitting by the fire and reading one of his books. The light persona looks peaceful, so Akechi left before he gained his attention as well.

Once the teen blinked back to the present, he felt the tingling sensation of a mindlink.

_‘Hmm?’_

_‘Something wrong, Robin Hood?’_

_‘Why, hello… Captain.’_

Akechi nearly jumped as Sakamoto’s persona was heard. He hadn’t gotten used to the skeleton’s voice quite yet.

_‘Out of all the people to link to, why did it have to be you two?’_

_‘Shouldn’t you be with Sakamoto?’_ Akechi asks as he swirls around his drink.

Kidd growled. _‘I don’t need someone like ya asking me somethin’ like that.’_

 _‘Then why the sudden link?’_ In his mind’s eye, Akechi could see Robin Hood putting his book away and leaning forward on crossed legs. _‘Surely you should be with Sakamoto.’_

 _‘I came for help!’_ Kidd’s voice echoes in the detective’s head and the auburn haired teen nearly grabs his head to lessen the headache it caused. _‘I wish I had time to tell ye off, but my other self… my Lad is frightened!’_

 _‘Captain, please calm down. Your yelling is going to give Goro a headache.’_ Robin Hood calmly replied. _‘Now, can you tell us where he is?’_

_‘Can’t, he’s blindfolded.’_

_‘Right, the mind’s eye.’_ Akechi chimes in as he sets his coffee cup down. _‘What was his condition when you left?’_

_‘It was-‘_

_‘Seems like the Captain lost his temper, not a surprise considering your other self.’_

A harsh hush within the mindlink and Akechi cursed the heavens for Loki piping up now.

_‘The everlastin’ hell?’_

_‘Loki…’_ Robin Hood hissed as the trickster made himself know.

 _‘Loki?’_ Kidd sounded surprised, something new for the skeleton persona. _‘Ya have another persona?’_

 _‘Cat’s out of the bag.’_ Akechi could practically imagine Loki’s smug grin. _‘I’m Loki, the ultimate Trickster, god of mischief and what not, nice to meet you.’_

_‘You-.’_

_‘Listen, El Capitan ’_ Loki interrupted the pirate, raising up on finger and pressing it square against Sakamoto’s other self. _‘You agree not to tell the blond monkey about me-‘_

Kidd’s voice cut in, gruff and on edge, as he slapped away the hand. _‘In exchange?’_

_‘… In return, Akechi won’t arrest your precious other self.’_

The detective gripped his cup. _‘Hold on, I never-‘_

_‘…Fine.’_

_‘You agreed fast, seadog.’_

_‘…You go back on your word and you’ll be seeing what the inside of Davy Jones’ Locker looks like.’_

_‘I hate to interrupt, but Captain, what of Sakamoto’s location?’_ Akechi thanked Robin Hood for steering the subject back to the missing Phantom Thief.

_‘Ai, he’s-‘_

The sudden silence put Akechi on edge as a hushed quiet fell over the mindlink.

_‘Captain?’_

_‘… I need to go.’_

_‘I beg your pardon?’_ Robin Hood inquired with a tilt of his head.

_‘So soon, Seadog? You just got here.’_

_‘I just gotta go!’_

Akechi didn’t like the frantic tone in Kidd’s voice. _‘What happened to Sakamoto?’_

 _‘I don’t know!’_ Is all the pirate says as he disconnects from the shared link.

 _‘What now, Crow?’_ Loki speaks after a few moments of silence _. ‘Are we going to ignore this cry for help?’_ The mischief-maker twirls his hair between his fingers.

_‘I'm trying to get rid of the Phantom Thieves, not save them.’_

Robin Hood huffs in mild annoyance. _'Perhaps you didn't hear how Kidd sounded. If Sakamoto dies, how will Kurusu react?'_

If Loki is Akechi’s demon then Robin Hood is his angel, a nagging angel, but at least there’s some sort of balance between the two.

 _‘Oh that’s right~’_ Akechi could feel a phantom hand ruffle his hair. _‘How will Joker react? He might become so lost in despair and guilt that he’ll no longer be the man you felt attached to.’_

The teen almost growls out. _‘I was never attracted to him.’_

 _‘Oh? What a load of shit.’_ Loki laughs loudly and pats him on the back _. ‘But hey, whatever floats your sinking ass, Crow.’_

Loki falls silent after that, retreating back to his gloom and doom castle thus leaving Akechi with Robin Hood.

 _‘We should at least make an effort, Sakakmto and Captain may not… enjoy our company, but for the time being they need us.’_ The light persona suggests. _‘See past your hatred of Kurusu and bring back the one he loves.’_ Robin Hood shut off the mindlink after that, leaving Akechi to his thoughts.

Akechi let out a soft groan and resisted the urge to slam his head into the table. His personas were used to playing the devil’s advocate with his mind, but he couldn’t help but feel like Robin Hood was right. Kurusu would be indebted to him, which would make his betrayal all the sweeter.

“Something on your mind, Akechi?”

The brunet was pulled from his mussing as he turned to address the other occupant in the room. “Ah, it’s nothing, Niijima-san.”

Sae narrowed her eyes slightly, not exactly trusting the answer her partner had given her. “Did the Butcher of Tokyo case hit something?”

 _‘Yes, Sakamoto.’_ Akechi gave a small smile. “No.”

 _‘Liar.’_ Robin Hood said bluntly.

 _‘Bullshit~’_ Loki sang.

“You seem lost in thought, are you sure?”

“Positive, Niijima-san… Actually, what do you think of the Butcher?”

Sae leaned on her arm and her forehead scrunched up in thought. “You’re asking me for an opinion on a murderer?” She said with a stern voice. “The very people we’re supposed to track down and capture as a part of the police. Do you really require an opinion on it?”

“Ah, my apologizes.”

“Is that what’s been on your mind?” Sae sighed. “You don’t have time to worry about that now. Just pay attention to what matters most.”

Akechi looked down at his coffee; the liquid was a light brown… like Sakamoto’s eyes. Surely he hadn’t gotten attached to the fiery and vulgar blond. Yet… he couldn’t get the sound of the teen’s scream out of his head… and Captain Kidd’s frantic sounding voice.

The detective prince tries again. “Niijima-san-“

“Enough, Akechi!” She snaps. “Drop the subject and focus on the case.”

“This is about the case!” The teen stands up abruptly and the prosecutor stares at him in surprise. “I have to save a friend before he dies!”

_‘Friend?’_

_“Ooo~ development.’_

“What are you talking about? Has the Butcher contacted you?”

Akechi cursed himself for his slip up. “Yes… yes, he did. He has one of my… friends and I’m the only one that can save him. So, please forgive any future outbursts, Niijima-san.”

Sae eyed him for a few moments. “Very well, let’s go over his actions and try to think ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a guild or something for how the pancake boy speaks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji panted and muttered out in a low voice. “They ain’t gonna change the chief’s heart. They won’t allow a murderin’ d-bag like you to go roamin’ free…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles*  
> Welp
> 
> Here be the chapter.

Ryuji hadn’t meant to nod off like that so suddenly nor had he meant to frighten Kidd as hard as he had. The faux blond had jumped awake once he heard Kidd yelling and he hastily apologized.

 _‘Just… Don’t ever do that again…’_ The captain sighed. _‘I’m too old for this.’_

 _‘You’re a persona and a skeleton, you ain’t exactly old…’_ Ryuji’s inner voice was soft spoken and drained for the earlier confrontation. _‘But… thanks for comin’ back.’_

Kidd huffed. _‘I said that I would, Lad, and I meant it. Did anythi’g happen why I was gone?’_

_‘The other one that the asshole kidnapped, her name’s Minoru Morita. She got nabbed comin’ back from work…’_

_‘Poor-‘_

The door opened, stopping Kidd mid-sentence, as Butcher descended into the basement. Once again, the steps disappeared and Ryuji strained his ears to be able to catch a hint of the sound. He jumped as he felt a hand grasp his wounded arm and the teen tried to squirm, only to let out a pained groan as the grip tightened.

“Let him go!” Morita yelled. “There’s no reason to even keep him, he has no idea what you look like.”

“You’re not dumb, Morita, you heard what I said on the phone. This kid’s a member of the famous- or should I say infamous- Phantom Thieves. That same group that killed Okumura and who knows how many others. If anything, these guys are worse than me.” Butcher responded. “Now keep your mouth shut unless you want your death to come early.”

Ryuji yelped as the knife was yanked out of his arm, but Butcher’s hand hadn’t loosened or fallen away.

“Where do you even find the time to do all of this? To kill all those innocent people?”

“You sure do like running your mouth.” Butcher moved away from the teen. “Do you want to die that badly?” Morita let out a noise of discomfort.

“Hey!” Ryuji shouted, turning Butcher’s attention away from the woman. “Leave her alone!”

“Oh, great, now the loud mouth blond wants to start…”

“Seems pretty effin’ low of you to grab a woman, ya know.” The teen was going to run his mouth if it meant Morita was left alone. “Kinda speaks a lotta about you-“ Pain exploded in Ryuji’s side as he wheezed.

The blond slumped against his bindings and coughed harshly before having his head tugged backwards by his hair. The tip of the knife was placed under his chin as Butcher leaned in.

“Remember what I said about keeping quiet? You really don’t like to listen to instructions.”

“Suck… a dick…”

Butcher sighed and plunged the knife into Ryuji’s leg, causing the blond to let out a yell. He tried to move his body away only for the kick him in the stomach. Ryuji instinctively curled into ball to escape the pain. He heard the sound of clothes rustling as Butcher bent down and roughly yanked the teen’s chin up.

“Don’t shorten your life span. I need you alive.”

“Leave him alone!” The woman yelled with panic in her voice.

Butcher growled. “Shut up, Morita!”

Ryuji panted and muttered out in a low voice. “They ain’t gonna change the chief’s heart. They won’t allow a murderin’ d-bag like you to go roamin’ free…”

The blond was thrown back so harshly that the pipe bent and he was pretty sure he felts his wrist break as it was pinned between his back and the metal. Ryuji swallowed down a groan, he had taken worse before from his father, but pain was still pain no matter how used to it you were. He fell over on his side and cough as Butcher kicked him square in the chest.

“Running your mouth like that, Sakamoto, I’m surprised your team even cares about you at all.”

“W…hat?”

“How do you think I found out you were a Phantom Thief? You speak too loudly.” Ryuji felt Butcher step over his body. “Maybe I should tape your mouth shut again so I don’t have to hear you anymore. Nah, too much hassle.” The killer made his way to the staircase. “Behave, you two."

The door slammed shut and Ryuji relaxed his body into the ground. Everything hurt and he was pretty sure that that kick had broken a rib or two. The blond lay there and made no move to get up, less he aggravate his wounds.

“Sakamoto?”

“Y-yeah?” He wheezed and coughed out.

“Y-You didn’t have to do that. To take his attention off of me…”

“Hehe… ah, shit… I’m used to doing stuff like that. I can take it…”

“Still…” Morita trailed off. “Someone your age shouldn’t have to do that…”

“Been doin’ it for years…”

They both fell silent after that, the only sound in the room was coming from the blond’s wheezing.

“If… If I don’t make it out-“

“You’ll make it-“

“ _Listen._ If I don’t make it out… I want you to give my necklace to my kids.” Something clattered against the ground as a chain landed in Ryuji’s hand. “Promise me that.”

“I… I will.”

“Good. Your mother must be proud to have such an amazing kid.”

“…”

A long line of silence passed by and Ryuji was close to nodding off again until Kidd spoke up.

_‘Lad…’_

_‘I’m fine… wait, I never asked, did you get to one of the others?’_

_‘….’_

_‘Kidd?’_

_‘I got Akechi and Robin Hood instead…’_

_‘Them!?’_ Ryuji almost let out a growl. _‘Oh all-‘_

Kidd countered with a snarl of his own. _‘Lad, don’t start…’_

_‘…Hey…’_

The skeleton sighed. _‘Aye?’_

_‘…What did Akechi say?’_

_‘I left before I could get an answer….’_

_‘What!? My ass is gonna get killed and you left without an answer!?’_

_‘Oi!’_ Kidd snapped and Ryuji could hear the distinct sound of the railing on _Adventure Galley_ creaking under the captain’s grip. _‘I aint gonna apologize for rushin’ back here and checkin’ on your ass to make sure ya didn’t die!’_

 _‘…’_ Ryuji looked off to the side or what could be an attempt to look away with a blindfold on.

‘ _Listen, Lad…’_ Kidd sighed at his other self’s silence _. ‘I didn’t mean to snap at ya. This whole serial killer bullshit has me scared too… If ya want, I’ll can try and grab Arsene and Akira …’_

 _‘No… just…’_ Ryuji sighed _. ‘I guess I gotta trust…  Akechi to get me out of here…’_

_‘You ain’t thrilled about it.’_

_‘No… but I guess I ain’t gotta choice or a say in it.’_

Kidd grew silent after that, yet the sounds of Adventure Galley sailing in Ryuji’s mindscape filled the quiet void. Ryuji could feel himself drifting off to the sound of the rocking pirate ship and the feeling of Kidd’s protective gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DYK?  
> You can actually maneuver your necklace off of your neck without any hands if the chain is long enough, I've done it before outta sheer boredom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow shifted his gaze to his gloved white hands and he could’ve sworn he saw them splattered with blood. He lifted his burgundy eyes up and nearly jumped out of his skin as a bloodied Sakamoto stood before him. His eyes were a deep void black and there was blood oozing from his mouth. His limbs were cut up and floating around his body, the teen took a step back only for the corpse to take a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spins*  
> Chapter time!

The silence surrounding the Mona bus added to the eeriness of Mementos as the Thieves drove through the subway. Crow stayed quiet, observing the other teens within the tense field of air. Joker had a tight grip on the steering wheel, dodging the mass amount of shadow amalgamations within the subway. Panther sat next to him, the blonde was quiet as she played with her whip while staring out into the darkness. Oracle was typing away on her holographic keyboard; the red glasses reflected what was on the screen.  Fox fiddled with his katana as his tail seemed to twitch in unfocused worry.

Queen was deadly silent as she wrung her hands in a tense motion, only stopping once Noir placed her hands on top of hers. Crow sank back into his seat; seemed Sakamoto was the driving force a lot of what the Phantom Thieves do.

_‘I’ve never seen them so quiet… Normally, Sakamoto would be striking up a conversation with Joker or someone else.’_ Robin Hood murmured.

_‘That’s the problem, Archer. Sakamoto’s been captured and they all fell into despair.’_ Loki made a show of wiggling his fingers. _‘They all have one goal in mind and that’s saving Sakamoto.’_

_‘Being blackmailed into changing the heart of the chief…’_

_‘Doesn’t that sound familiar?’_

Crow narrowed his eyes from behind the mask. _‘I am not the same as Butcher.’_

_‘You both killed several people.’_ Loki floated about in his mindscape castle and inspected his claws. _‘Both blackmailed the Phantom Thieves.  There’s probably loads of other stuff, but if I bring it up you might kill me. Or try to, at least.’_

_‘Who knows what else the Butcher has done, but you, Goro? You’ve done nothing but use your power to climb your way to Shido, not caring about whom or what gets damaged in the process.’_ Robin Hood said as he crossed his arms. _‘I’m worried that this will all turn belly up and be for naught.’_

Crow held back a sigh and pulled his mask off his face. ‘ _How many times must you tell me this? Shido has no idea I’m going to betray him. As for the Butcher… he and I are nothing alike. I have a reason for everything I must do, he does not.’_

Robin Hood went to speak only to stop as the Mona Bus came to a stop. The mind link cut off as the teen climbed out of the vehicle. Joker stood in front of the black and red portal, staring into it as he made no move to step forward.

“Joker?” Panther placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“What if…” The teen paused and fiddled with his dagger, tossing it back and forth between his hands. “What if… after we do all of this… Butcher kills Ryuji in the end? We never did get his word that he would let Ryuji go…”

Fox spoke up. “Are you suggesting that we don’t do this?”

“But Ryuji-kun is in danger…” Noir softy spoke with a worried tone.

Joker shook his head. “I know, I know! But… Arsene and I have a bad feeling about this deal. He said to be cautious… and not to trust a word of what the Butcher has said…”

The Thieves looked at one another before bringing their attention back to their leader.

“What’s the worst thing this guy has even done?” Panther directed her question at Crow. “Do you know?”

“I often hear him and his wife arguing about him coming home. She says that this case has taken over his life now and that he lives with his work.” The detective responded as he adjusted his mask.

“So he’s married to his work?” Queen inquired. “I know how the wife must feel…”

Fox shifted his gaze downwards. “Married to his work…” He muttered to himself before sighing.

“But is that worth changing his heart?” Joker turned from the portal to face the others. “Is it worth losing Ryuji and letting a Serial Killer go free?” His eyes moved down to the ground. “Are we making a terrible choice?”

“The life of a loved one or the duty of bringing corrupt people to justice…” Crow placed his chin in his hand. “That is quite the dilemma.”

“Whatever choice you make, Joker, we’re behind you all the way.” Mona said.

“…” Joker looked back at the portal; he looked almost tempted to go through it. “I’m taking a gamble and… I hope it works out in the end.” He moved away from the entryway. “Crow… will you inform us if Kidd happens to reach you again?”

The masked teen suppressed a jump of surprise as the raven addressed him. “I shall.”

“Thank you.” Joker looked to be relieved, but only for a fraction. That was one less thing to worry about for the leader as he made his way over to the transformed Mona. “Let’s go back…”

The team made their way to the bus, but Crow stayed where he was, staring at the portal.

_‘Whatever you are thinking, don’t do it, Goro. Sakamoto’s life is not meant to be held like this.’_ Robin Hood, ever the voice of reason that the light persona is, spoke firmly.

_‘Nah, let him do it. So, when the blond monkey dies, they know who they can blame.’_ The teen felt a hand ruffle his hair. _‘It’ll be all your fault if he dies and actual blood will be on your hands.’_

Crow shifted his gaze to his gloved white hands and he could’ve sworn he saw them splattered with blood. He lifted his burgundy eyes up and nearly jumped out of his skin as a bloodied Sakamoto stood before him. His eyes were a deep void black and there was blood oozing from his mouth. His limbs were cut up and floating around his body, the teen took a step back only for the corpse to take a step forward.

“Your… fault…” It gurgled out before leaping at him.

Akechi slammed his eyes close and waited for the initial blow.

_‘LOKI!’_ Robin Hood suddenly yelled out, causing the disturbing imagery to fade away.

_‘What? I was just showing him the future.’_

_‘That is not the future! Such a thing shall not happen to Sakamoto! Goro, are you alright?’_

_‘I’m…’_ Akechi clutched his chest. _‘Fine…’_

“Hey, Crow!” The detective could hear Panther calling his code name. “You’ve been standing there for a while? Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine!” He called back and made his way over to the bus, pausing to stare at his unmarked white gloves. “I’ll be just fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think writing the next chapter might kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Begging for me to stop isn’t going to work, Sakamoto, there’s at least twelve other people who tried to do the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances*  
> It's 8:36 in the morning and I haven't slept
> 
> ENJOY

Ryuji hadn’t known how much time had passed since he’d been down in the basement with Morita. He was phasing in and out due to the pain, only to jolt awake at the sound of the door being thrown open. The steps this time sounded heavy, almost as if Butcher was carrying something-

“No… No, No! Don’t kill him! He’s just a child”

Morita suddenly yelling made Ryuji wish that he didn’t have the blindfold on. W-Was he about to die? The guys hadn’t changed the police chief’s heart-

“He’s my ticket to a change of heart, why would I kill him?” There was a step closer towards where Morita’s voice came from. “I’m killing you. Can’t keep the public waiting, can I?”

Ryuji felt his stomach sink; he wasn’t actually going to-

There was the sound of something unhooking. “Let me go!”

“Shut up!” There was jingling of chains and a body hitting the floor. “You’re about to have firsthand experience on what I do to my victims, Sakamoto.”

“Don’t kill her!” Ryuji’s voice was frantic as he pulled at his own chains.

“Begging for me to stop isn’t going to work, Sakamoto, there’s at least twelve other people who tried to do the same.”

“No-“

There was a whistling sound followed by the sound of bone being hacked through in a clean chop. Morita’s screams filled the air as a strong scent of blood followed after. Ryuji felt sick as he heard the Butcher continue on, the blond wanted so desperately to block out the sounds of the woman screaming. The serial killer taunted her having her choose between a set of number to decide what limb she lost next. Ryuji bowed his head and shoved his head in his knees, ignoring the pain from the knife still lodged in his leg.

_‘Kidd. Kidd. Please, I don’t wanna hear this. Take me away.’_

Another scream, more blood, more disgusting noises filling the room.

_‘Kidd, please!’_

“Ryuji… don’t forget our promise…” Morita’s weak voice flittered pass his wish to be pulled into the mindscape.

‘Lad-‘

“Sakamoto.” Butcher’s voice nearby jolted Ryuji out of his makeshift hiding place. “You weren’t trying to escape, were you?” The teen could smell the gore on the killer, could feel it drip down onto his blindfolded face. “Because that would be terrible.” Ryuji felt bile rise up in his throat.  

When the teen didn’t respond, a steel toed boot harshly flew into his stomach, causing him to let out a weak sounding grunt.

“Too good to talk to me, Saka-”

Butcher was cut off as the blond gagged, coughing harshly as he emptied his stomach. Ryuji weakly coughed afterward and flopped backwards; rolling away from his stomach contents. He panted and leaned back against the bar, there was a faint buzzing in his ears, cutting off anything that the man had said. The captured teen could feel whatever had bound his wrists to the pole come free, but the blond was too weak to make an escape.  Ryuji was suddenly hoisted over Butcher’s shoulders and the man made his way to the stairs, the world started to move from behind the blindfold.

The blond’s nose scrunched up at the overwhelming scent of something old and musty. Ryuji shook his head as he tried to dislodge the scrap of cloth, maybe if he was lucky, he could get a glimpse of where he was. Butcher halted and used his free hand to tighten the blindfold.

“Nice try, Sakamoto.”

Ryuji was quiet, Morita’s screams of pain echoed in his head. “…Why?”

The killer ascended the stairs, panels creaking under their combined weight. “Why what?”

“Why effin kill?” He squirmed a bit, causing the man to tighten his grip. “You ain’t gonna gain anythin’ from this.” He continued moving, accidently jabbing the knife further into his leg. “Shit… What is any of this for-“ Ryuji was cut off as he was suddenly thrown onto something springy.

“You make too much noise.” A weight settled on his thighs as his wrists were tied to headboard of the bed. “Now stay up here and learn to be quiet.” Butcher pulled out the knife and moved away.

“Where the hell are you goin’?”

“Yoyogi Park. Morita is joining the others and afterwards… I’m calling your beloved Thieves.”

“Hey-“

The door closed, leaving Ryuji in the quiet and dust filled bedroom. A few seconds passed before the blond yelled loudly out at nothing and thrashed around, sending up who knows what into the air. He panted as he laid there, his chest hurt and he wished none of this had ever happened. Ryuji was angry, angry at Butcher for all the death he had caused, angry at himself for getting caught like he had and for not stopping Morita’s death. Ryuji settled into an uncomfortable silence as he felt the chain of the necklace still clenched in his hands.

“I let her die…”

Kidd quietly spoke up. _Lad?’_

_‘…’_

_‘Lad, talk to me.’_

_‘…’_

_‘For fucks sake, Ryuji, stop ignorin’ me.’_

_‘What do you want?’_ Ryuji almost growled out.

_‘Don’t give me that attitude-‘_

_‘Where the hell were you when I called!? Were you just floatin’ around and ignorin’ my cries for help!?’_ Ryuji pulled on his bindings. ‘ _You’re supposed to have my back and you weren’t there! Why weren’t you here!?’_

 _‘I was trying to get a signal out on you!’_ Kidd growled and Ryuji could hear a zio charging up from the pirate _. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t get to you in time! I can’t always be here for you, Ryuji!’_

_‘Then what good are you!?’_

_‘GOOD ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU ALIVE!’_

The two felt into silence after that, Ryuji could hear the sound of harsh waves slamming into the hull of _Adventure Galley_ and thunder off into the distance. The angry hush died away when Kidd let out a rattled sigh.

_‘Lad… I didn’t mean to yell at you… I know what’s goin’ on and it’s my fault for not bein’ there.’_

Ryuji sniffed, wishing he could sink into the mattress _. ‘It’s fine… I shouldn’t have lashed out at you. Sorry Kidd…’_

 _‘It’s okay.’_ The phantom feeling of a clawed hand ruffling his hair. _‘Rest now, we’ll figure everything out later.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lays down*  
> I need sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s play a game, Kurusu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW the take more from the originally written chapter because my rewrite notes are a mess

Akechi stared out the window of the police station as he mindlessly drank his coffee.  Loki and Robin Hood were silent, probably just as annoyed at the case files for Butcher as he was. Burgundy eyes flicked down to the mass of papers on the table and he could feel the headache returning.

_Rin Sugawara, Female, Age: 29, COD: Decapitation, Found: Yoyogi Park_

_Nana Matsumoto, Female, Age: 29, COD: Decapitation, Found: Yoyogi Park_

_Reiko Okada, Female, Age: 29, COD: Decapitation, Found: Yoyogi Park_

_Hina Nishimura, Female, Age: 29, COD: Decapitation, Found: Yoyogi Park_

_Naoki Okamoto, Male, Age: 29, COD: Decapitation, Found: Yoyogi Park_

_COD: Decapitation_

_COD: Decapitation_

_Found: Yoyogi Park_

_Found: Yoyogi Park_

_Age: 29_

_Age: 29_

_Male_

_Male_

Akechi felt like pulling out his hair as he went over the victims of the case. The Butcher had only changed his MO once, choosing to switch between genders. Now he changed it again, opting to go after a teen this time and one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves. How Butcher had found out about Sakamoto being a Thief was beyond him at the moment. Akechi knew that the blond had a loud mouth, but any passing adult that heard the teen shouting would brush it off as nonsense. The detective suppressed his deep seeded groan of annoyance and drank the rest of his coffee.

Robin Hood spoke up and Akechi was glad for the distraction. _‘I’ve never seen you this stumped.’_

_‘All those hours of Maestro Lawyer are coming back to bit you in the ass, huh?_ ’ Loki teased and the teen could feel the mischief maker pulling on his cheek.

_‘Shut up.’_ Akechi snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was clearly not in the mood to be messed with.

_‘Oooo~’_ He could see the faint image of Loki leaning across the table with a would be sneer on his face. _‘Murder of Crow is all feisty today. What’s wrong? Not enough coffee?’_

_‘Shut up.’_

_‘Does whiny detective want his sippy cup~?’_

Akechi could feel a headache coming on. “Shut up!”

“I beg your pardon?”

_‘Wrong voice.’_ Loki and Robin Hood said as Akechi cast his burgundy gaze on a mildly annoyed Sae.

"M-My apologies, Niijima-san... I have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that...." The prosecutor crossed her arms. “Perhaps you should be taken off the case. You have a personal involvement with it.”

“Nijiima-san, I have to stay on this case.”

“Because your friend was caught? That’s exactly why you should be taken off.” She uncrossed her arms and her expression harden. “You’re putting emotions into this and that’s exactly what you shouldn’t be doing.”

“I-“ Akechi was interrupted as he heard someone yell out.

“We’ve got a body at Yoyogi park!”

The teen felt his blood run as he watched officers and detectives make their way out of the station. Akechi found himself hoping and praying that the body wasn’t Sakamoto’s.

“Please excuse me, Niijima-san.” He stood up and left the room before the woman could respond. Akechi pulled out his phone and made his way to the bathroom.

_The police have gotten a call about a body in Yoyogi Park_

**_Kurusu:_ ** _What!?_

**_Takamaki:_ ** _Please tell me it wasn’t Ryuji!_

_I don’t know, they just departed. I’ll report it to you once they come back._

Akechi locked his phone before he saw what other messages the remaining thieves had sent him. He began to pace around the restroom, willing the police to return quickly with the body.

_‘He wouldn’t just up and kill Sakamoto, would he?’_ Robin Hood asked as the personas materialized on the next to the sinks. _‘He’d loose his only bargaining chip.’_

_‘You never know what a serial killer is capable of.’_ Loki sat down on the counter. _‘He managed to get this far by outsmarting the police at every turn.’_

“He didn’t out smart them.” Akechi spoke aloud. “Because in the end, he needed the Phantom Thieves to change a heart…”

_‘Oh? He’s smart enough to know the patrol schedules of the park, ain’t he?’_ Loki huffed and clacked his hooves against the tile floor. _‘Sounds smart to me.’_

The brunet stopped pacing and turned to the mischief maker. “What did you say?”

_‘Eh?’_

Robin Hood seemed to catch on. _‘You mean about the patrol schedule?’_

“Yes, precisely. How did he get that in the first place?”

_‘He could’ve stalked it out.’_ The horned persona suggested.

“No, the police would notice the same car parked nearby.”

_‘Perhaps he hacked into the database… or he has firsthand experience with the police…’_ The light persona mussed. _‘You don’t suppose that our killer works in the force?’_

“That’s what I believe… and what I wish isn’t the truth.” Akechi answered and stopped pacing. “There could be a chance that he’s on Shido’s payroll…” He made his way to the door and his personas floated over to him. “Which I hope isn’t the issue-oof.”

Akechi was interrupted as he ran right a muscular chest, almost falling backwards until a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Woah, are you alright, Akechi-san?”

Akechi blinked and looked at one of the sketch artists in the station. “Ah, yes. Thank you, Maruyama.”

“No problem. You seem to be in a hurry. Is something wrong?”

“Have the others returned yet? I need to ask them about the victim.”

Maruyama jerked his head towards the entrance of the station. “They came back just a few seconds ago. I heard them say that the victim’s name was Minoru Morita.”

Minoru Morita. “Thank you, Maruyama.” Akechi walked pass the man and pulled out his phone.

_It wasn’t Sakamoto. It was a woman named Minoru Morita._

**_Okumura:_ ** _That poor woman._

**_Kitagawa:_ ** _To succumb to such a fate is truly tragic._

**_Niijima:_ ** _Her family will be devastated._

_I agree._

**_Kurusu:_ ** _I didn’t make a mistake doing this, right?_

**_Takamaki:_ ** _This wasn’t your fault, Akira._

**_Kurusu:_ ** _But… this could’ve been avoided if I had just changed the captain’s heart. Morgana says “That just means we have to work harder and that none of this could’ve been avoided.”_

**_Sakura:_ ** _The police said that she’s must’ve been held for a few days before… you know…_

_I’m not going to ask how you know about that before me._

**_Kurusu:_ ** _We’re having a meeting later. Arsene thinks that Butcher is going to contact us again._

The chat was soon filled with a round on confirmations and Akechi pocketed his phone before making his way to the coroner’s room.

* * *

 

After giving the owner of LeBlanc a nod in acknowledgement, Akechi walked up the steps to the hideout and was greeted by the leader. Kurusu was visibly a wreck; his hair was even more of a mess than it usually was and his nails had been chewed on more than normal. His glasses were on the table in front of him and his eyes were glued to his phone screen. The other… lesser Phantom Thieves were surrounding him, Takamaki and the cat settled themselves closest to Kurusu. The pigtailed blonde had an arm around Kurusu’s shoulders while Morgana set himself in their leader’s lap. Kitagawa, Niijima, Sakura, and Okumura set themselves just as close as the other two had. The buzz coming from their personas was nearly deafening and Akechi wondered how the others weren’t getting headaches from their constant chatter.

The detective set down his briefcase, drawing attention to his presence as the case made a soft thunk on the ground.

“Have you found anything?” Niijima asked.

“Unfortunately, the Butcher knows how to cover his tracks.” Akechi sighed as he sat in a nearby chair.

Niijima looked as if she wanted to say something more, but the sound of Kurusu’s phone going off interrupted her. The ebony, fuzzy haired teen put it on the table as if it the device had stung him. He took a few breaths before answering it and putting it on speaker.

“Has it been done?” Butcher voice flittered in through the speaker.

“We… we need more time.” Kurusu answered with clenched teeth.

Butcher sighed and there was the sound of cloth moving. “How much time do you need to change a simple heart?”

“More to time than you think. Where’s Ryuji?”

“Alive, no doubt the detective has already told you.” The sound of Sakamoto grunting came through. “Perhaps I know what can speed up the leader of the famous Phantom Thieves.” Akechi could almost hear the grin in the killer’s voice. “Let’s play a game, Kurusu.”

Kurusu paled as did the other teens. “W-What kind of game?”

“The rules are simple. You chose whether or not Sakamoto loses an eye or his leg.”

“What!?”

The ebony haired leader moved back quickly, causing the chair to make a screeching sound until it hit the floor. “I can’t do that.”

“One or the other, Kurusu, pick.”

“I can’t!” The normally well-kept together teen was breaking under the pressure and the knowledge  of what the aftermath held. “I refuse to do that!”

“Choose or he loses both.”

“I-“

“Akira.” Sakamoto’s voice rang through. “I-It’s okay. Chose one, I’ll be okay.”

“Ryuji… I can’t… please; I can’t decide this for you.” Kurusu’s voice was getting choked up. “Please…”

“Akira, I’ll be fine. I know you guys are gonna save me and everythin’s gonna be alright in the end.”

“…”

“What will it be, Kurusu?”

“His… eye. I choose his eye.”

There were sounds of rustling on the other end followed by a shaky exhale.

“I’m so so sorry, Ryuji. Please forgive me.” Kursus looked as if he was about to lose it.

“Heh.” Sakamoto’s voice waved from what Akechi could assume was fear. “I know.”

There was a split second of silence before blood curdling screaming from the faux blond rang loudly in the air from the mic. Takamaki and Okumura stared at the phone with wide eyes, pale faces, and covered mouths.  Sakura had slammed her hands over her headphones and tightly shut her eyes while Niijima tried her best to comfort her despite the student president shaking herself. Kitagawa and Morgana were stunned silent as they both stared at the phone. Kitagawa seemed to fold a bit in on himself, almost as if he wanted to block out the screams. Kurusu was crying as harsh sobs escaped the leader while tear weld up in his eyes.

“You have four days now.” The man spoke after the screams had died down into painful whimpers and murmurings of begging. “Wait any longer and you’ll find Sakamoto in Yoyogi Park. Have a nice night Phantom Thieves.” Butcher ended the call after that.

The sobs got louder and Kurusu tried his best to muffle his cries, his body shook harshly until the rest of the thieves hugged their shaken leader. Akechi felt a pang in his heart at the sight of their affection.

_‘Akechi? What do you plan on doing?’_

_‘Yeah? What’s the plan Goro-boro?’_

_‘I…’_ Akechi looked at the sobbing figure of Kurusu. _‘We’re finding Sakamoto. I’ll be going into Mementos.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's the chapter where Ryuji loses his eye


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butcher growled, clearly angry and annoyed. “Since you won’t tell me, I guess I’m speeding up the date of your death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter with a few different changes

Ryuji woke up to a low pounding in his head and he groaned as he pried his head away from a pool of… blood. What happened yesterday came rushing back to him and the pounding increases in volume as the blond slumped further into the blood soaked mattress. His eye… Butcher had taken his eye… the killer had held the blond’s face still as he slipped up the blindfold and cut it out… the others had heard his screams of pain over speaker phone. His throat hurt from his cries and he wanted the others to find him and quickly.

_‘You still there, Lad?’_

_‘Kidd?’_

_‘Ay.’_

Ryuji curled in on himself, being careful to mind his wounded face. _‘He took it.’_

_‘…I know… I could feel it.’_

_‘I wanna go home… I can’t take any more of this…’_ Ryuji could almost see the grimace the skeleton had on his face.

Kidd’s hand moved through his hair in a gentle motion, it was almost soothing if it weren’t for the throbbing pain. _‘I’m gonna try and reach out again, lad, but I need for you to stay awake. Can you do that?’_

 _‘I’m awake now, ain’t I?’_ The blond could feel the darkness calling for him once more. _‘But… You gotta hurry… Ain’t sure how long I’m gonna last.’_

_‘Let’s see if the wind is in my favor.’_

The blond could feel the persona disappear and he was once again left alone to the darkness. Ryuji sighed and shivered from the coldness of the room. His arms were dead weight above him, the wounds from the other day still stung, and his eye was gone… Ryuji never really thought of his own vitality until now. He’d easily give his life to protect any of the other Phantom Thieves, namely Akira. The faux blond hated his situation, hated being the reason the others were forced to change the heart of someone, and hated how he got caught… The vulgar teen sank himself further into the mattress, letting out a small hiss of pain when he accidently hit his face against his arm.

He closed his remaining eye and escaped into his mindscape, hoping to find some sense of calm within the endless sea. A bright blue, cloudless sky greeted the teen as he opened his eye. Ryuji sat on the deck of the empty Adventure Galley and stared out onto the waves, watching as the water crashed against the ship. The vulgar teen placed a hand over his empty socket and ground his teeth in frustration.

 Would… would losing his eye compromise his place on the team? Would they get angry with him for being kidnapped? Would they say it was his fault that this happened? Too many thoughts were running through his head and it started to feel like the track team all over again.

Ryuji curled up and buried his face in his knees; he wished Akira was here or at least the leader’s persona, Arsene. Some sense of familiarity to calm the blond’s fried and jumpy nerves. He wanted to be held and told that he was loved and safe. That nothing would ever hurt him as long as they were there. Ryuji suppressed the urge to cry as a clawed hand settled itself in his short, bright colored locks. The teen didn’t look up as Kidd sat down beside him, pulling his otherself close to him. Ryuji leaned into the welcomed feeling, not caring about the coldness of the bones beneath the clothes.

“Did you reach him?”

“Ay, Akechi’s gotta lock on your location.” The hand left his head and something else, soft and ill-fitting, took its place. “You’re getting rescued, Lad.”

Ryuji looked up at Kidd just as the pirate slipped his eye patch of his right eye. “Wha-“

“If I can fight with one eye, so can ya, Lad.” The skeleton answered with a faint chuckle.

The teen raised a hand and gingerly touched the black eye cover. He quickly shook the tears away and beamed at Kidd. “Whatca gettin’ all mushy about? This ain’t like ya at all.”

Kidd barked out a laugh and Ryuji was close enough to hear the captain’s bones rattle. “Ye numbskull! Ye were the one making the water all choppy! The ocean is a fickle mistress, lad, ye mustn’t test her.”

Ryuji gave a smug grin, it wasn’t often that Kidd slipped into his old pirate lingo. “Ye?”

“Ye know what I meant.”

“I-“

Adventure Galley suddenly lurched, sending the blond face first into the deck while Kidd stood up and looked around rapidly.

“What the eff!?”

“He’s back…” Kidd’s voice turned stern and cold.

“E-eh?” Ryuji unsteadily got to his feet. “Whadda-“

The ship lurched again as a wave slammed into the side of it, sending Ryuji flying off of it and into the water.

“Lad!”

“Kidd!” The teen struggled to remain above the rough water. “Kidd!” The sea water slammed into Ryuji, dragging him deep underwater at an alarming rate.

“Ryuji!”

The real world rushed up to meet him as Ryuji flinched awake, Butcher’s hand was tightly grasping his neck.

“I don’t know what you did or said.” Butcher’s voice was tense and angry, tone dripping with danger. “But the police are planning a raid on this house.” The pressure increased.

“I-I-“ Ryuji wheezed and tried to fight back. “I didn’t do anythin’!”

“Like fuck you did.” A fist slammed in his chest and the teen coughed harshly at the pain. “Among your pain filled whimpers, I swear you mutter something out. Is that what tipped off Akechi?” Ryuji’s lungs screamed for air. “Was that a code for something?” Another fist slam followed by the sound of something cracking. “Whoops… that’s a rib.”

“I-It wasn’t code for anythin’!” Ryuji couldn’t keep this up for much longer. His heart was beating wildly and his lungs were rapidly running out of air.

Butcher growled, clearly angry and annoyed. “Since you won’t tell me, I guess I’m speeding up the date of your death.”

The vulgar teen’s blood ran cold and his body froze. H-he was gonna die? R-Right now? Ryuji drew in a deep breath and coughed harshly as the pressure disappeared only to move to his legs. His body jerked in an attempt to dislodge Butcher as he settled himself on his thighs. Ryuji could feel his body seize up just as was a knife plunged deep into his stomach. The faux blond screamed in pain and fought to get the killer to stop, but it was to no avail. Butcher kept stabbing rapidly and deeply, hitting random spots before slamming the knife into one of the blond’s lungs. Blood whelmed up in Ryuji’s mouth as the Butcher got up.

“It’s a shame I had to kill you this way, Sakamoto. I would’ve loved to play a game of Russian Roulette with your limbs, but that’s never going to happen now. I do hope Detective Akechi likes my gift to him.”

Butcher left, leaving the vulgar teen laying on a bed in a pool of his own blood. The room was starting to get cold as Ryuji laid there; this wasn’t the metaverse, there was no dia to heal him and no recarm to bring him back. He was truly going to die here.

_‘Lad!’_

Kidd.

_‘Lad, speak to me!’_

Everything hurt.

_‘Lad, hold on!’_

He couldn’t.

**_‘Lad!’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Help him.’ Came Kidd’s small and almost broken voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stress is kicking my ass
> 
> Help me.

“Seems none of the shadows have anything I need.” Akechi turned away as the creature disappeared in a plume of black smoke.

“This is the fourth one we’ve encountered.” Robin Hood said as he floated down to the ground. “How many others must we fight?” He set his bow down and turned to face the teen.

“As many as we need to until Crow gets what he wants.” Loki smiled. “I’ve never seen him like this. And that’s including the time we found who Shido was.”

Akechi walked pass his personas and further into Mementos. The teen was hoping that one of the shadows in the labyrinth could tell him where or who Butcher was. Any shadow that spotted the enraged detective fled into the darkness with a whimpers.

“Calm yourself, Akechi.” Robin Hood spoke. “It’ll take longer to find any information if you keep scaring them away.”

“What do you suggest I do then?” Akechi turned to face the light persona. “Wait around until Butcher takes something else from Sakamoto?”

“You could always go after Hoshibo’s shadow.” Loki suggested with a smirk. “Then you’ll be able to get Sakamoto back and your precious Kurusu will be so happy-” The trickster stopped short as a saber was thrust into his face.

“Shut your mouth.” Akechi growled, eyes narrowing from behind his mask. “He means nothing to me nor does his boyfriend.”

Loki smacked the sword away. “Really now? Remember that talk we had at the station? I said Kurusu would no longer be the man you felt attached to.”

“What of it?”

Robin Hood shook his head; he already knew where this was going. “Oh dear…”

“You said and I quote,” Loki cleared his throat and spoke, mirroring Akechi’s voice. “I was never attracted to him.”

The brunet faltered slightly. “I-”

“And I can’t help but think that you might be growing attached, sorry, _attracted_ to Sakamoto as well.” Loki lowered himself until he was right in Akechi’s face. “What struck such an intense feeling in you? You normally keep shit like this locked away in that cold heart of yours.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you truly want Kurusu to owe you or is there something else to this tale?”

“Shut up!”

“Was his screams and whimpers of pain that brought you here? _To bring justice to Butcher in another way instead of succumbing to his ways?_ **Has Goro Akechi, lapdog to Masayoshi Shido, gained a conscious and finally decided on his own path?”** The air around Loki warped around as the horned persona stared down his other self.

Akechi looked ready to cut off the trickster’s head “I said-”

“Enough!” Robin Hood yelled out, grabbing their attention. “The more you two bicker, the faster Sakamoto dies! Is that what you want!?”

Loki huffed and crossed his arms, floating away to the top of the ceiling while Akechi rubbed at his arm.

“Apologies… I got caught up…” The brunet sheathed his saber. “I’m… frustrated. Surely people would notice someone stalking someone else.”

“If it doesn’t concern them, they don’t care.” Loki spoke.

Robin Hood glanced at the persona before directing his attention back to Akechi. “Perhaps Butcher doesn’t stalk them.”

“Hmm? Then how do you suppose he know their every move?”

Robin Hood was at a lost. “Perhaps he watches them?”

Akechi made to respond but the cloven hooved persona interrupted.

“We should leave before Reaper appears. If any shadow knows how to kill, it would be them.”

“Reaper? He could have the answers I need…”

“No Reaper.” Robin Hood grabbed Akechi by the back of his shirt and lifted him up like a feline would do to their kitten or cub. “They’ll shot first and keep shooting until you’re dead.”

“Back to the real world we go.” Loki said as Crow wiggled and squirmed to get out of the light persona’s grasp.

* * *

 

Akechi’s body was sore as he walked into the police station. As usual, the station was a mess, detectives and officers were flying in and out of the place some on new leaders and others on call. Burgundy eyes roamed the room before they settled on one of the sketch artists. Maruyama sat in his seat, bored out of his mind and looking out of the window. The brunet made his way over to the quiet artist, starting the man out of his daze.

“Ah, Akechi-kun, can I help you with something?”

“Ah-”

“Maruyama!” One of the other detectives yelled out, causing the artist to flinch. “Go do something useful and grab us some coffee!”

Maruyama sighed and got up from his desk. “Apologies, Akechi-kun. If you’re asking if you missed anything.” The artist pointed to a separate room, away from the noise. “A woman in her mid-thirties walked in and said her son was missing.”

Akechi looked towards the room as Maruyama walked off to complete the request. The brunet opened the door to the room and a distraught face jerked up at the sound. There at the table sat a long black haired woman with brown eyes and her work outfit still on. Her eyes reminded Akechi of…

“Akechi-san?” The woman got up from the seat. “You’re the person who they sent to help me?”

“I am. Might I ask who you’re looking for?”

The woman immediately dug through her purse and pulled out a picture of… Sakamoto!?

“He had plans to go to a friend’s house, but he never called me…” The woman, Ms. Sakamoto, rubbed at her red eyes. “I had assumed that he would call me later, but he never did… and when I woke up this morning, he wasn’t back!” Ms. Sakamoto started crying. “Please, you have to find him! Ryuji’s the only person I have left!”

Ms. Sakamoto’s sobs hit Akechi hard in the heart, giving the teen flashbacks to his own mother and their struggles. He could see why Ryuji loved his mother dearly and why he needed to find him before he wound up in Yoyogi Park.

“I’ll find your son with everything I have, Sakamoto-san.” Akechi picked up the picture of the smiling teen. Would his mother still want the feisty blond back after everything the serial killer had done to him?

“You’ll find him?” Ms. Sakamoto looked at him, chocolate colored eyes nearly shining with hope.

“I promise.”

“Oh thank you!” She hugged him, causing the brunet to flinch from the unexpected hug. “I’m sorry, I can’t do more… I came here on my break.” She hands him a piece of paper. “Thank you again, Akechi-san.” She turned to leave.

“Ah.” He quickly pocketed the paper. “Shall I walk you to the station?”

She shook her head with a sad smile. “I can’t take away any more of your time. Please call me once you find him, Akechi-san.” She left the room after that.

Akechi watched as the woman left the building before digging the paper out of his pocket.

_Mai Sakamoto (XXX)-XXX-XXX_

_‘Seems Sakamoto gets his eyes from his mother.’_ Robin Hood said.

_‘You’ve met the lad’s mother?’_

Akechi nearly jumped as Captain Kidd’s voice rang through the mindscape.

 _‘Holy shit!’_ Loki cursed. _‘Warn a guy would you!’_

 _‘I’m makin’ this quick.’_ Kidd sounded stern _. ‘I’m only stayin’ long enough for ya to get a lock on the lad.’_

 _‘Only a pin point?’_ Loki asked. _‘Surely the captain could do something more.’_

_‘Like?’_

_‘A direct location.’_ Robin Hood suggested.

Kidd grew quiet and, for a second, Akechi thought he would say no.

_‘Ai… It requires a bit of me energy…But if it gets Ryuji out of the situation he’s in… I’ll do it.’_

Akechi was surprised, this was the first time the teen had heard the skeleton say Sakamoto’s name.  A sudden flash of energy washed over him.

_‘There. Now try.’_

Akechi honed in on the wave, feeling it shoot far out from the station and into an area of old houses in a suburb. The signal shrank down to a house on the far left and just as Kidd cut it off.

_‘I hope ya got what ya need.’_

_‘Yes. Thank you, Captain.’_ Akechi thanked the skeleton.

 _‘Ai.’_ The skeleton said before the link cut off.

_‘Next step?’_

“Telling Chief Hoshibo.”

* * *

 

The police rolled up to the house with the paramedics parked a little ways away. The house was covered in foliage and there was part of a decaying tree stuck in the roof. The paint coating the residence had turned into a musty white color and had chipped off. The windows were gone or had broken off from the beaten it had taken from the elements. The old door creaked under protest as the battering ram slammed into it until it gave under the pressure from the officers combined strength.

Once the door was open, they rushed in, guns drawn and shouting “clear” into the house.  The room was covered in dust and grass was growing out of the gapes in the wood. Old pieces of abandoned furniture lay discarded around the room, equally covered in filth and mold. The detective moved his eyes to the wooden stairs, taking in the footsteps in the grime.  Akechi moved further inside and was hit by a buzzing feeling, almost as if something was calling out to him. The buzzing got louder as he quickly climbed up the termite eaten stairs to an adjacent room. Throwing open the door, Akechi was greeted by a sight that almost made him drop his gun.

Sakamoto lay in his own blood, arms secured above him and knife in his chest. A blood soaked blindfold lay beside his head and his right eye… was gone. Multiple stab wounds and bruises marked his torse. The entire room smelt like blood and Akechi knew he would never be able to get the scent out of his mind.

_‘Oh my…’_

_‘Fucking hell…’_

Akechi feared that he might’ve been too late until the buzzing increased to near deafening volume.

_‘Kidd?’_

_‘Help him.’_ Came Kidd’s small and almost broken voice.

Akechi approached the bed and placed two fingers against the blond neck. His pulse was extremely faint, but it was there, Sakamoto was still alive. The brunet made quick work of the blond’s bindings and yelled for the paramedics. He heard a few of the officers call for the medical technicians as he gently lifted up the blond, not caring that blood got on his clothes. He heard Sakamoto make a noise close to a whimper as he was handed off to the paramedics.

 _‘Don’t leave him here like this.’_ Kidd said. ‘ _He’s scared and frighten, he needs a familiar face by his side more than anything.’_

Against his better judgement, Akechi joined the medics in the vehicle just as they started the engine. The paramedics worked quickly around the blond, slipping an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth while the checked his vitals. The brunet buried his face in his hands; he couldn’t stand to see Sakamoto look so weak and fragile.

_‘Akechi, Lad has something to give you.’_

The teen raised his head slowly and stared down at the necklace dangling from Sakamoto’s hand. He looked from the jewelry to the blond, who stared at him with an unfocused eye. Akechi silently took it from him just as the ambulance pulled into the hospital, the teen’s thoughts were a mess and for once Loki and Robin Hood were silent. He pocketed the necklace as they wheeled Sakamoto away. The brunet watched as the rushed the blond immediately into surgery, leaving him standing there in bloody clothes. He quietly tugged off his gloves and pulled out his phone, mind still in a daze as he dialed Mai Sakamoto’s number.

“Akechi-san? Has there been an update?”

“We found him.” He slowly said. “He’s in the hospital.”

“What?!” Akechi could hear something drop in the background. “What happened?”

“He…” The brunet covered his mouth as his body shook. “He was kidnapped by the Butcher of Tokyo.” Something he knew, but couldn’t tell the woman about. “He’s in critical condition in surgery…”

A sob came from the other line that almost caused Akechi to start crying. “I-I-I’m on my way.”

She hung up afterwards, leaving the teen with his thoughts. He killed others before, but that was using the metaverse and not having to see a bloody body or corpse from the aftermath. Sakamoto was dying, or very possibly on his last thread of life when Akechi found him. Who knows how long it had taken them to find the blond…

 _‘Goro.’_ Robin Hood softly said. _‘You should inform the Thieves of this…’_

 _‘I don’t think he can talk…’_ Loki, for once, wasn’t being his snarky self.

Akechi shakily opened the group chat and sent out a message.

_I found him._

**_Kurusu:_ ** _You what?!_

 **_Takamaki:_ ** _Oh my god!_

 **_Kitagawa:_ ** _Oh my!_

 **_Niijima:_ ** _How?_

 **_Sakura:_ ** _You found Ryuji?!_

 **_Okumura:_ ** _How is he, Akechi-kun?_

_He’s… He’s in the hospital._

_Butcher took his eye and stabbed him several times in torso._

_He’s in critical condition in surgery._

_…Several People are typing…_

Akechi couldn’t stomach looking at the chat and pocketed his phone before reaching to wipe away at… tears? Had he been crying? This was a first…

_‘Are you crying?’_

_‘Holy shit.’_

The brunet sunk into one of the chairs and buried his face in his hands. He had kept all of this locked away, not daring to show weakness in front of Shido. Was seeing Sakamoto in such a state strong enough to break the lock on his emotions? Seeing and hearing how distraught his mother was bring back old memories and Akechi tried to squash them down as best as he could, yet they still surfaced. For the first time since he was young, Goro Akechi felt something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More akechi feels


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Mona.” Ryuji softly said, a small smile tugged at his lips as the feline’s eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He awakens~

A steady beeping sound greeted Ryuji as he came back into the conscious world. Everything felt sore as one unfocused brown eye stared up at the white ceiling while he tried to collect his thoughts. Feeling something on his face, Ryuji soon found out he had an oxygen mask on and his wrist was in a sprint. He could see bruises on his skin that couldn’t be hidden by his… hospital gown? Did that mean he survived? Ryuji couldn’t remember anything after he was rescued; he kept getting flashes of light brown hair and red eyes…

Something shifted at his side, grabbing the tired teen’s attention. Ryuji altered his position slightly as he caught sight of a bundle of black and white fur. The lump slept calmly at his waist, Morgana’s ear twitched every now and then before settling down. Feeling weights on his hands, Ryuji’s eye slowly drifted over to where Ann and Akira were both asleep, his hands were clasped in theirs. The pigtailed blonde had his braced covered hand in a light grip while their fuzzy haired leader had his unwounded one in unbreakable grip, as if he was afraid that Ryuji would drift away. The vulgar teen felt a tug at his heartstrings at the affection as he glanced around the rest of the room.

Yusuke and Futaba sat nearby on one of the couches; the navigator was using the artist as a pillow while the pair slept soundly. The glow from the hacker’s laptop illuminated their dozing faces. Haru and Makoto slept curled up against the wall; the blanket that was draped over them rose and fell with each inhale. Akechi was… Akechi was sitting near the window, seeming to stare endlessly into the evening sky as his… uncovered hands clenched tightly at his light brown hair. Ryuji dropped his head back onto the pillow and let out a deep breath, causing Morgana’s ears to flicker towards him before bright blue eyes appeared from under black lids.

“Hey, Mona.” Ryuji softly said, a small smile tugged at his lips as the feline’s eyes widened.

“Ryuji! You’re awake!” Morgana’s yelling startled everyone and bringing Akechi out of his musings. “Ryuji’s awake!”

Akira’s head bolted up, causing his glasses to fall off as he looked at Ryuji, who gave him a dozy smile in response. “Ryuji…” The leader hugged him, making sure to be careful of the equipment and his wounds. “You’re okay…” His voice hitched as he whispered.

Ryuji wished he could hug back, but his arms felt like lead. Ann quickly hugged him after Akira had let go, her body shook as tears glistened in her eyes. Futaba joined Ryuji on the bed, causing Morgana to leap towards the end of the bed as the long haired teen settled next to him, arms wrapped around his neck. Ann eventually let go and stood beside Akira, giving another one of the thieves a turn to embrace the awaken blond. Once everyone had gotten in their hug, tears included, they all settled nearby except for Akechi, who sat rooted to his spot. Ryuji looked past Futaba’s hair at the teen; the detective’s burgundy colored orbs were bloodshot and there were bags under his eyes, almost as if he hadn’t been sleeping.

“You’ve been asleep for a quite some time.” Yusuke stated as he wiped away his own tears.

“I have?” Ryuji blinks, trying to get his eye to focus. “How long?”

“Five days, six hours, thirty-four minutes, and twelve seconds.” Futaba spoke into his neck. “I’ve been counting.”

“H-Have you guys been here the entire time?”

They nodded.

“We’ve been here ever since Akechi told us that he saved you.” Akira explained.

 _‘Akechi… ’_ Ryuji glanced over at the teen, who seemed to flinch at what the ebony haired leader said. _‘Damn, I wish my memory wasn’t so flaky…’_

“When we got here, he and your mother were a wreck.” Ann added. “He was-”

“My mom?” Ryuji interrupted her, making a move to sit up only to me pushed down by Futaba. “She’s here too?”

“Yeah, she stepped out to get something to drink and-”

The sound of a door clicking open stopped the teen mid-explanation. Mai walked in, holding a coffee cup and looking drained, both emotionally and physically. Her normally well done hair was a mess of flyaways and tangles. She was wearing her work uniform, which was wrinkled and the sleeves had makeup all over them.

“Mom.” Ryuji said as loud as he could with an unused voice and behind the breathing apparatus.

His mother jumped slightly at his voice and dropped her cup as her hands flew up to cover her mouth. Futaba got off the bed as Mai rushed over to her son’s side. Ryuji reached up and buried his face in her shirt as she peppered his face and head with kisses.

“You’re awake.” She sobbed, repeating the same phrase into his hair.

Ryuji clenched at her shirt. “’M sorry I worried ya…” He hiccupped as his tears were soaked up by the clothing.

“Don’t apologize. This wasn’t your fault.” Mai rubbed his back. “This was never your fault.”

Ryuji was happy to be here, in his mother’s arms and out of the hands of Butcher. He moved his head out of his mom’s shirt and turned his eye towards the others. All of them were looking away in order to give the pair some sort of privacy. Akechi and Futaba’s eyes were down cast to the ground, Ryuji could see flashes of sadness in their eyes. His mother pulled back and the teen resisted the urge to follow her.

“I’ll go get the nurse.” She kissed his forehead and left the room, leaving the phantom thieves alone.

A few moments passed in silence as Ryuji stared at the door, wishing his mother had stayed.

“Your crying face is so not cute.” Ann teased in an attempt to lift the mood.

Ryuji gave her an annoyed look and leaned back into the hospital bed. “I ain’t cute.”

“What are you talking about?” Akira gave a small smirk. “You’re the cutest one here.”

“Akira.” The blond hid his face in his hands while the rest of the team laughed. 

“You beat out Mona-chan in cutest level.” Haru added.

Ryuji sank further into the bed, face flushing a bright red as the laughter got louder.

“Sorry, Ryuji.” The blond felt a pair of lips on his forehead. “It’s good to have you back.” Akira softly said. “We were all worried about you.”

“Hmm.” The teen pulled his hands away.

Morgana took his spot beside Ryuji on the bed as Akechi spoke up.

“I have something that needs to be said.” The teen’s voice was small and shaky, almost as if he was afraid to speak. “It’s about my true intentions.”

All eyes were on Akechi as the room grew silent, Ryuji could feel his eyelid growing heavy.

“I was originally going to…”

Ryuji tried to stay awake to hear the rest, but the realm of sleep was calling him. He fell unconscious shortly after feeling Kidd link to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he's asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was originally going to betray the team and turn everyone in.” Akechi didn’t look up from the floor as he addressed the rest of the Phantom Thieves. “At the end of Niijima-san’s palace, I would’ve set up an ambush of police officers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what didn't change much
> 
> It was this chapter.

“I was originally going to betray the team and turn everyone in.” Akechi didn’t look up from the floor as he addressed the rest of the Phantom Thieves. “At the end of Niijima-san’s palace, I would’ve set up an ambush of police officers.”

Loki gave a low whistle. _‘Damn, are you seriously telling them all of this?’_

 _‘It’s better to let them here it from Goro then from Shido.’_ Robin Hood spoke.

“You’ve would’ve been arrested… and killed…” Akechi paused as he tried to gather the rest of his messed up thoughts. “… Shido and I tampered with the site, putting most of the votes on Okumura… We waited for your team to make their move. Once you sent the calling card, I waited for you to finish your fight with Okumura before I moved in and… killed him.”

Robin Hood suggested. _‘I feel like we need to stay far away from Okumura and Milady.’_

 _‘I don’t want a barrage of bullets flying at me.’_ Loki sounded nervous.

“With the public turned against you, Masayoshi Shido would rise to Prime Minster and… control everything.” Akechi could feel glares searing into his skin. “And I helped him out every step of the way. I caused the mental breakdowns.” With that, the detective raised his head to face the Phantom Thieves.

Sakura was glaring at him from her spot next to Kurusu, who held the now unconscious Sakamoto’s hand. The ebony haired leader seemed stoic, but Akechi could tell from his furrowed eyebrows that he was thinking. Takamaki and Niijima stared at him as they stood next to Okumura, whose hands were clenched at her sides and her head was bowed. Kitagawa was silent, sitting in his chair with his hands folded in front of his mouth. Morgana’s eyes were locked onto Kurusu, watching and waiting for the teen to speak. There was a heavy buzz in the air from the personas, drowning out the sounds from Sakamoto’s cardiac monitor. Kurusu’s eyes flicker down to their joined hands before he closed his eyes.

“You told us the truth, Akechi.” Their leader began. “And you didn’t have to.” He squeezes Sakamoto’s hand. “You murdered, framed us, and are working with the man that ruined my life… Yet, you found Ryuji and brought him back alive… I thank you for that.”

Takamaki rubbed her arm and looked over at the sleeping blond. “I agree with Akira.”

“As do I.” Kitagawa spoke up.

Nijiima and Morgana gave each other a knowing look while Sakura and Okumura were silent.

“Akechi.” The detective turned his ruddy eyes at the younger Niijima. “Why did you tell us this? You had every right to keep this secret from us.”

The teen looked over at Sakamoto. “I pushed down my emotions as I worked with Shido. I hadn’t expected to… be caught up in that storm of his.”

“Yeah… he’s amazing. We’re still stuck in that storm.” Akira says with a soft smile.

Akechi could feel heat rise to his cheeks and he fought to keep it down.

_‘So you are attracted to Sakamoto!’_

_‘Loki, please.’_

“Why did you work for him? For Shido?” Sakura spoke up suddenly. “For the man that killed my mother?”

Akechi pulls slightly at his cuffs. “That man is my father…”

A stunned silence fell heavily in the room.

“Masayoshi Shido is your father?” Okumura sounded surprised.

Akechi could feel a knot well up in his stomach, it was now or never to tell the Thieves his story. Taking a deep breath, he began to tell them his story. Starting from his life with his mother and her suicide; being passed from foster home to foster home before he made a name for himself. He talked about gaining his powers before finding his way to Shido.

“I was planning on killing him once he had become prime minster. To avenge my mother… and myself as well.”

“…How long have you been planning this?” Takamaki asked as she broke the silence.

“I believe I’ve lost track of time.”

Robin Hood tilted his head. _‘I’d say it’s been a few years.’_

 _‘You kept track of that shit?_ ’ In his mindseye, the brunet could see the trickster leaning on his sword with a bored expression on his face.

The Thieves visibly jumped as they heard Loki’s voice and Akechi cursed the horned persona for speaking now.

Kitagawa blinked, dark colored eyes wide in surprise. “I thought Robin Hood was your persona?”

Morgana bolted up from the bed. “Does that mean you have the same powers as Akira?”

Niijima seemed to be deep in thought. “Akira can control a multitude of personas. Who’s to say that his power is only available to him?”

“You mean like a wildcard?” Kurusu asked as he leaned back in his chair. “It would depend on which one was his initial persona.”

“Ah…” Akechi trailed off. He had forgotten which one of the two had come first when he had his awakening.

_‘Do you remember, archer?’_

_‘That chuck of memory is a mess, Loki, even I don’t remember.’_

_‘Loki, the god of chaos?’_ Akechi was surprised to hear Arsene’s voice. _‘This is quite a surprise.’_

 _‘I go by a lot of other names, demon.’_ Loki crossed his hooved legs. _‘Would you like to know them all over-‘_

Akechi felt a small spark of electricity and judging from the rest of the teens, they had felt it too.

 _‘I’m not sure if you’re aware of this or not, Loki, but Kidd and I are in a loving relationship.’_ Arsene grinned like the devil he was. _‘So watch your forked tongue or Kidd and I shall cut it out.’_  

_‘Well, damn. If I wasn’t married to chaos and mischief, I’d tap the feathered ass-‘_

_‘One more word and ye lose that tongue.’_ Kidd growled out.

Akechi coughed and cleared his throat, trying to fight down a blush of embarrassment. “I apologize for… Loki’s actions. It’s something that Robin Hood and I have been trying to work on.”

_‘And failing~’_

“He’s quite talkative.” Kitagawa spoke.

“You have-” The sound of the brunet’s phone going off interrupted him. “Ah. My apologizes.” He pulled the phone out. “It appears that the police chief needs me today. Shall we talk about this next time?”

“You’ll find him, right?”

Akechi paused and looked over at Takamaki.

“You’ll find the asshole that did this to Ryuji.” The blonde’s eyes narrowed, “Or at least find out his name so that we can deal with him.”

All the thieves seemed to mirror the teen’s sentiment, each of them with a determined or terrifying look on their faces.

“I’ll let you know once I find out. Now if you excuse me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at my layout for this fic*
> 
> What the fuck did I do?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in years, Ryuji Sakamoto was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lays down*
> 
> Guess who ain't feeling well. *snaps fingers* This girl

A week passed by in a blur, with Ryuji falling in and out of consciousness and Akechi spending his time helping out the police, the thieves had kept a low profile. Now that Ryuji was awake for longer than an hour and his breathing mask had downgraded to one that didn’t cover his mouth and nose, the hospital had allowed his visitors to stay longer. Currently, Futaba and Morgana were with the blond. The long haired teen clacked away at her laptop while Ryuji mindlessly ran his fingers through the feline’s fur as he sat on the bed beside him.

“Here.” Futaba slid to sit next to Ryuji as she put her laptop on the table attached to the bed.

“...What is this?” He stared at the glowing screen.

Futaba grinned. “We designed eye patches for you. What do you think?”

Ryuji looked at the myriad of pictures with a soft smile. He could tell Akira’s style easily, his wasn't as amazing as Yusuke or cute like Haru’s but it was a nice middle ground. Their frizzy haired leader had drawn a Raichu design for his eye patch, he vaguely remembered telling Akira what his favorite Pokémon was. Ann had drawn a tiger, well, more like a tiger dressed as a pirate. The pigtailed blonde had put some work onto hers. Yusuke’s was… a portrait of crashing waves, no doubt reflecting his mindscape and Kidd's past. Ryuji could feel the skeleton growing attached to it as he voted heavily on that design.

Makoto, bless their Queen’s heart, had tried her best. She had drawn a lightning bolt in a pair of wings.

“Makoto tired.” Futaba spoke up from her spot on the bed.

Ryuji gave a chuckle. “I know.”

Futaba had drawn a picture similar to her Alibaba icon, except it was the blond with a mouthful of sharp teeth. Haru’s was adorable, she had drawn a little soft and round version of the _Adventure Galley_ with his mask as the sail. Ryuji could hear Kidd swallow down a small noise at the cute design.

“Damn… you guys put a lot of work into these…”

“Well, duh.” Futaba climbed into bed with him and wrapped her arms around him. “You mean a lot to us.”

Ryuji felt himself tear up. “Thanks, Futaba.”

“We almost lost you.”

The blond gripped the sheets of the hospital bed; there was a faint throbbing pain that came from his wounds. “Futaba?”

“Yeah?”

“I ain’t one to reject all the attention, but…” Ryuji trailed off. “Did somethin’ happen during those five days I was out?”

A heavy silence filled the air as the navigator tightened her grip around him. Morgana’s ears flattened against his head as he pawed at the bunched up sheets.

“Guys?” Brown eye flicked between the two. “What happened?”

“You… You flat lined on the operating table…” Morgana quietly spoke.

“You died.” Futaba was shaking.

“I… died?” Ryuji blinked in surprise, one of his hands self-consciously gripped at his chest. “But… how did-”

“Kidd told us.” The teen pulled her self away from the blond’s shoulder. Tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes. “He said that you died and that he was disappearing.”

 _‘Arsene was beyond himself. Asking for Kidd to stay with him for as long as possible.’_ Necronomicon spoke in her soft tone _. ‘I’ve never seen him act like that before…’_

 _‘He was on the verge of tears or what could be considered tears with a face full of fire.’_ Zorro added.

 _‘… I was nearly gone until they brought you back.’_ Kidd said. _‘You scared all of us, Lad.’_

“…What about my mom? Does she know?” Ryuji was almost afraid to ask, too scared to know the answer.

Morgana answered. “We never told her. We figured it was best for her not to know her.”

Ryuji made to respond just as the sound of a text alert went off. The long haired girl pried herself away from the teen as she pulled out her phone.

“Haru ordered flowers for you!” She climbed out of the bed. “And she needs help carrying it up here. “ She pulled at Morgana’s cheeks. “Watch over him for me, Mona.”

“Hey!” The feline pulled his face away. “Quit that and he’ll be fine!”

Futaba gave him a smile, gave a Ryuji’s hair a ruffle, and left the room. The blond sighed and flopped back against the pillow.

“I don’t need watchin’.” He huffed and closed his eyes.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Shut up.” Ryuji put his hands behind his head and attempted to rest his eyes.

A few seconds passed before the sound of the door opening and closing brought him out of his would be nap.

“That was quick.” He responded without opening his eye.

“Sakamoto.”

Brown eye shot open as the beeping from the cardiac monitor increased in frequency. Ryuji started at the man in the room and he felt his blood run cold. There, standing near the bed, was a man in his late thirties wearing a sleek gray shirt, brown belt, and black pants. Green eyes glared heavily at the stunned blond as he crossed his arms, Ryuji could see the muscles through the shirt.

“Sakamoto.” The man repeated.

It happened in a split second, Ryuji’s eye flicked from the male to the call button nearby before he quickly reached for it just as the male lunged at him. The blond found his cry of surprise cut off as hand slapped over his mouth while his wrists were caught in a punishing grip.

“Ryuji Sakamoto.” The man leaned on the mattress. “Born July 3rd, 20XX, age 17.” Green eyes bore into  frighten brown. “Your mother’s name is Mai Sakamoto and your father is Raito Sakamoto. The two of them have been divorced for seven years and you and your mother live in a small two room apartment.” A smirk appeared on his face. “You got away from me, Sakamoto, and I don’t leave a victim alive.”

The heart monitor grew louder as Ryuji trembled against Butcher’s hold. He didn’t want to die here, not again, and not to the serial killer.

“I can’t kill you now, not with the police guarding your room.” Butcher leaned closer to the shaking blond’s face. “But I’ll leave you with this. If you tell the police what I look like, I will kill your mother.”

“No!” His shout was muffled from behind the hand. “Don’t touch her!”

Butcher increased the pressure on Ryuji’s wrists and he flinched from the pain. “You don’t get a say in that, Sakamoto. She’ll live if you keep your mouth shut. Understand?”

Ryuji didn’t say anything.

“If you don’t respond, I’m breaking your jaw.”

The teen nodded.

“Good.” Butcher let go of him and backed up, heading for the door. “We’ll talk soon.” With that, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Ryuji lay there, watching the door in case the killer decided to come back. He wanted to cry and tell someone about what happened, but the threat of his mother’s death hung heavily in his mind and heart. If keeping his mouth shut kept his mom alive, then Ryuji would stay quiet. He felt a weight on his legs, but made no move to acknowledge it as Morgana climbed out of his hiding spot. The cat repeated the blond’s name, trying to grab his attention through the white static that filled the teen’s head. The door opened again to reveal the rest of the thieves with vases of flowers. Akira immediately rushed to his side once he spotted Ryuji’s ragged look and dead stare.

_She’ll live if you keep your mouth shut._

For the first time in years, Ryuji Sakamoto was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much changed...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know who the Butcher is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose still sick?
> 
> UGH

A few days passed and Akechi had never longed for a break from this case. After the talk with the phantom thieves, the detective felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. They had decided to go after Shido once they finished with Sae, but in return, Akechi had to turn himself in. The teen had agreed after some hesitation, if that meant Shido would be arrested for everything he had done, then so be it. Akechi was currently exploring more of the house where Sakamoto was held captive. The police had already taken all of the Butcher’s weapons and the bed that the blond was tied to.  Akechi slowly paced around the foyer, making sure to step over the blood splotches on the floor.

_ ‘If you listen close enough, you can hear the screams of his past victims.’ _

_ ‘Loki!’ _ Akechi and Robin Hood snapped at the trickster.

_ ‘Sorry, not sorry. Grade A asshole remember?’ _

Robin Hood sighed. _‘It’s quite hard to forget because you keep reminding us.’_

Loki smirked. _‘I like pounding in that fact.’_

Akechi shook his head as he ventured down to the basement. The wooden stairs creaked under his weight as he descended; he brought his tie up to his nose in an attempt to mask the smell. A single pole sat surrounded by dried blood stains and bile. There were scratch marks and reminders of chipped nails scattered among the floor. Akechi turned his attention from the floor to the wall, seeing the faint imprint of the serial killer’s weapons on the wallpaper. Blood splatter marked the off white walls in a random array, Akechi was faintly glad that Sakamoto’s blood didn’t join the wall.

_ ‘How is it that Butcher had found a house such as this?’ _ Robin Hood asked.

Loki huffed. _‘The better question is how he got to buy all those weapons without raising any alarms?’_

_ ‘Well, they were all household knives.’ _ Akechi walked back upstairs. _‘All of them were sharpened to the point where they could cut thrown anything flawlessly.’_ He paused in the doorway. 

_ ‘Something wrong, Ace detective?’ _

_ ‘Goro?’ _

_ ‘How did Butcher escape?’ _

_ ‘Eh?’ _

Akechi put a hand on his chin as he closed the door. ‘ _We weren’t too far behind when Sakamoto… got stabbed. Yet, Butcher slipped out like it was nothing, we didn’t find him anywhere, almost as if he vanished.’_

_ ‘Like a ninja~’ _

_ ‘More like he was part of the force or something like that. To be able to slip in and out without suspicion. I believe your earlier deduction was right.’ _

_ ‘…For once, I have to agree with the archer.’  _

_ ‘As do I.’ _ Akechi left the house. -

Akechi was greeted by the concern duo of Kitagawa and Morgana, whose eyes were locked onto the silent Sakamoto. 

_ ‘Oh dear. Has something happened while we’ve been gone?’ _ Robin Hood spoke.

_ ‘…Ryuji-dono has been like this for a few days.’ _ Goemon answered. _‘Something has him and Captain silent as a forest in winter.’_

“We’ve tried everything to get him to talk.” Kitagawa added. “Even Akira couldn’t break through.”

Morgana dugs his claws into the table and said nothing as his blue eyes drifted to the bed sheets. Akechi sat in one of the vacant seats and stared at Sakamoto. There were bags under his eye and his once bright brown eye looked dull almost as if the life had been sucked out of them.

“Perhaps the cameras caught what happened.”

Akechi looked up at the camera mounted to the wall, angled so that it caught both the bed and the door.

“I’m afraid that won’t do.” The teen shook his head. “They told us that the cameras have been down for a few days. That’s why we had guards stationed at the door.

“…You had guards? Then how did he…”

Sakakmoto suddenly speaking up caused the three of them to jump slightly and their eyes to be directed at the blond. The teen seemed to realize what he said and quickly fell silent.

“Ryuji?”

“Sakamoto?”

Sakamoto’s hands clenched the sheets and he rapidly shook his head. Kitagawa moved to rest a hand on the blond’s hands; Morgana did the same with his paw.

“I-I…” Sakamoto slapped a hand over his mouth and tightly closed his eye, tears were gathering at the corner of it.

Akechi got up and quietly placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder. “Surely you can tell us about it.”

Sakamoto looked up at him. “Promise me somethin’ first.”

“What is it?”

“If I tell you what happened… You gotta put my mom somewhere safe. Somewhere only you and the guys know about, okay?”

“Your mother?” Kitagawa and Akechi said simultaneously.

Sakamoto reached up and grabbed the detective by the collar, bringing him down to eye level. “Promise me you’ll keep her safe.” He almost snapped out.

“I promise, Sakamoto.” Akechi responded after a few seconds.

“Okay…” He let go of the teen’s shirt and slumped into the mattress. “Butcher walked in here a few days ago…”  
  
“What!?”

_ ‘Butcher was here? But how?! _ ’ Robin Hood yelled.

“How did he get passed the guards?” Kitagawa was just as confused as Akechi.

“…What did he say?”

“He said…” Sakamoto took a shaky breath. “He said that if I told anyone what he looked like… he would kill my mom.”

_ ‘Ah. That explains it.’ _

_ ‘Damn. Talk about a fucking power move on Butcher’s part.’ _

_ ‘Loki.’ _ All the personas, including Akechi, said sternly. 

“What did he look like?” The brunet asked, missing how Kitagawa quickly pulled out his sketch book.

Sakamoto fiddled with his IV, eye cast downwards at the bed. For a few seconds, Akechi was worried that he wouldn’t talk until he started describing Butcher as beast as he could. When Sakamoto was done, Kitagawa held up his finished sketch for the others to see.

“Y-yeah… That’s what he looked like…”

“That can’t be…” Akechi trailed off as he stared at the sketch. “To think that Butcher had been him all along.” The teen sighed. 

“Eh?” Sakamoto stared at him. “Whadda mean?”

“That’s how he was able to get past the guards without alerting anyone…”

Now it was Kitagawa’s turn to be confused. “Akechi? What are you talking about?”

“I know who the Butcher is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully next chapter will be better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I ain’t needed anymore and you know it.” A harsh sob escapes the teen’s lips. “I can’t do anythin’-” A loud cough tore its way through Ryuji’s body as the blond grasped his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sticks out leg*
> 
> It's about to get emotional.

“Do you… Do you think Akechi’s gonna keep his promise?”

Ryuji watched as Akira looked up from peeling an apple, he immediately snapped his eye down at the box in his hands. It was a box of eyepatches he got from Haru before she left for school that morning. Ryuji had been anxious all day, he needed some conformation that his mother was safe and that he didn’t mess up. Slowly, he raising his eye up and was met with Akira smiling gently at him. It made his heart soar and Ryuji was glad to have him nearby.

“I’m sure Akechi will keep his promise.” Akira cut up the apple and held out a piece to the blond. “Say ‘aw.’”

“Akira…” Ryuji trailed off, blushing as the curly haired teen gave a chuckle. “Are ya gonna feed me now?”

“I will if I have to.” Akira moved closer. “Let me take care of you, RyuRyu.”

The blond huffed and crossed his arms; he looked off to the side and opened his mouth. Akira gave a soft chuckle and feed Ryuji the slice. The two sat silently in the room; the sound from the TV became background noise. Ryuji’s eye trained on the show that was playing, jumping slightly as he felt Akira’s weight settled on the bed and the teen’s lips slotted against his. The curly haired leader deepened the kiss as he repositioned himself on the bed. Ryuji shivered and let out a small noise of pleasure as Akira pulled back, the blond longed for another kiss.

“What was that about?” Ryuji chuckled, head tilting in the direction of the teen’s hands as he played with his hair. “Mmmh.”

Akira smiled. “I’ve been meaning to do that since you woke up.” He leaned down to plant kisses all over the vulgar teen’s face.

“Akira.” The blond laughed, squirming slightly from the light pecks. “You’re bein’ all gushy.”

“I have a reason for it.” Akira placed his hands on the teen’s cheeks and kissed the bandage over his eye.

Ryuji deflated under his boyfriend’s attention and looked at his lap. The leader leaned back upon noticing that the blond’s mood had plummeted.

“Ryuji?”

“I think… I should quit being a Phantom Thief.”

Akira’s eyes widen as he was looked Ryuji in the eye. “What? What do you mean?”

He jerked his head out of the ebony haired teen’s hands. “I ain’t useful anymore.”

“Ryuji-”

“I’m half blind, Akira. I can’t do shit.” His hands gripped the sheets. “I can’t see shit from my right side. If any shadows come from that side, I’m effed.” He sighs. “I won’t be able to defend myself. So you should just forget about me and keep goin’.”

“Ryuji, you can’t be serious.” Akira grabs the blond’s hands. “The Phantom Thieves are nothing without you.”

“You guys are better off without me! I’m damaged!”

“Are you even hearing yourself talk right now?!”

“It’s just like with the track team! This could’ve been avoided if I just effin’ knew I was bein’ followed!” Ryuji pulls his hands free of Akira’s grasp. “It’s the return of Sakamoto the fuck up! Let see what else he ruins!”

“Ryuji-“

“I ain’t needed anymore and you know it.” A harsh sob escapes the teen’s lips. “I can’t do anythin’-” A loud cough tore its way through Ryuji’s body as the blond grasped his chest.

Akira’s hands were on him at once, easing him back and telling him to take deep breaths as he left to get some water. Ryuji took deep breaths of oxygen as he stared up at the ceiling, damnit… his body was basically telling him to retire at this point. There’s no way he could recover from everything and that brought a pin prick of fear into Ryuji’s heart. Everything he had worked for was going down the drain and he would still be wasting away in this shitty hospital bed.

Ryuji hiccupped and buried his palm into his eye, body shaking with unshed tears while he ignored the feeling of his stitches being pulled.

“Ryuji?”

“Go away.”

A weight settled on the bed followed by the sound of something being placed on the stand. “I won’t.”

“You’ll just leave like the others did.” A hiccup. “Just like everyone did.”

“Ssh.” Akira pulled him into a hug. “I would never do that.”

Ryuji grasped the back of his boyfriend’s shirt and sobbed. “But-“

“Ryuji, I won’t ever leave you. You’re my right hand man, my boyfriend, and I love you so much.”

The blond paused and pried his tear soaked face from the raven’s chest. “You… love me?”

Akira grinned softly. “With all my heart. I wanted to tell you this earlier, but… then everything happened.” He hugged him tight, but not tight enough to break the stitches. “I love you, Ryuji, I’ll never leave you.”

“W-what about-” The blond hiccupped. “What about Mementos and The Phantom Thieves? I can’t-”

“Ryuji.” Akira suddenly grabbed his face, smooshing his cheeks together in the process, and fixed his chocolate colored eye with a firm steel gaze. “Stop saying can’t because I’m going to help you. We’ll start training in the upper floors; it’ll be like the gym.”

“Except monsters that can kill us.” He pulled his face away and rubbed his slightly redden cheeks. “… you ain’t takin’ no for an answer, are you?”

The teen stuck out his tongue. “Nope.”

“Do you even have room with that schedule of yours?”

“I’ll make time and room for you.”

“…You’d do that for me?”

“Of course.” The curly haired leader smiled. “I love you, Ryuji, and I’m going to help you out in any way that I can.”

“Man…” Ryuji placed his forehead on Akira’s shoulder, making an attempt to hid his flustered face. “What else would you do for me?”

“I’d give you the world if you asked.”

The blond chuckled and pried his forehead off of the teen’s shoulder to give him a kiss. Akira chuckled into the smooch and wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s shoulders. The injured teen fell backwards onto the bed, taking his boyfriend down with him as they both hit the mattress with a faint “fwomp.” Akira pepped his neck and face with affectionate pecks, sending Ryuji into a laughing fit. He’d be okay, it would take some time, but he’d be back and raring to fight shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're gonna get through this


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurusu shrugged. “Everyone has a role to play, I guess. Go get your answers, Akechi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done

“You don’t want to rip this guy a new one?” Takamaki had asked after the teens had convinced Sakamoto’s mother to stay in a motel. “After everything he did to Ryuji, you don’t want to beat him up?”

“I wish to be there when the change happens and I have questions only Butcher can answer.” Akechi responded. “My apologies.”

Kurusu shrugged. “Everyone has a role to play, I guess. Go get your answers, Akechi.”

After gaining permission from the teen, Akechi made a beeline for the station. Loki and Robin Hood were silent; the pair could sense the anger in the brunet’s mind as he walked up the steps. He calmly steps into the building and his ruby eyes scan the multitude of heads before they land on one by the window. A man sat down at his desk, calmly drinking his coffee as he watches people go by the window on their way to work or on their way to lunch. Akechi clenches his fist and approaches the man, trying to as calm as possible as he stands before the desk.

Akechi clears his throat, starling the man. “Hiro Maruyama?”

Maruyama blinked owlishly up at the teen, green eyes looking confused. “Yes?”

The detective stared hard at the man, taking in everything Sakamoto had described him as. To think that the sketch artist could be a serial killer and the one that caught Sakamoto... kept him bond in an abandoned house… stabbed him… took his eye… killed him. Maruyama was the man that caused all of this to happen and now it was time for him to face justice.

“I need to speak with you,” He lowered his voice. “Privately.”

 “Why the sudden secrecy?”

“There’s a witness in one of the interrogation rooms who says that they know what the Butcher looks like.” Akechi didn’t miss the slight glare Maruyama gave. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh! No.” The killer-artist clenched hard at his desk. “Why me, Akechi-san?”

“Why not? I figured if you helped this person out with a sketch of Butcher, you could move up and away from this desk. Wouldn’t you want that?”

Maruyama placed his elbows on the desk and folded his hands in front of his mouth. Green eyes glared up into maroon colored ones. Akechi glared back, arms crossed and gloved fingers digging into his biceps. The serial killer moved away from the desk and stood up.

“I do love a promotion, Akechi-san.” Maruyama forced a smile.

Together, the pair moved out of the public eyes of their peers and into the elevator. Once the doors closed, Maruyama turned towards him.

“It’s still a surprise that you chose me.” He said, although his eyes said something different.

_He told you, didn’t he?_

“There’s nothing to be surprised at. Your artwork is amazing and we’ve caught many perpetrators this way.”

_You’re not going to lay a finger on him or his mother._

“It’s kind of you to say that, Akechi-san.”

_You’re not around to protect him._

The elevator slowed to a stop on the lit floor number and the pair exited, making quiet and quick steps towards the nearest interrogation room. Akechi opened it door for Maruyama, who slowly stepped into the room. The teen followed and locked the door behind him.

“Even with his mother’s life on the line, Sakamoto just had to go and open his mouth.”

Akechi swallowed down a growl and glared instead.

“Eh? Did I strike a nerve? Why the sudden protectiveness, Boy Wonder?” Maruyama leaned against the table and crossed his ankles.

“Did you not see what you did to him?”

“Does it look like I give a fuck?” The man smirked. “Sakamoto played his part and he was no longer useful to me.”

“You took his eye!”

“And I would’ve taken much more if you hadn’t told the chief about where he was.”

“… You weren’t planning on giving him back…”

Maruyama shrugs. “I was going to cut him up and have the Phantom Thieves listen in on their teammate crying and screaming for help.” The man waved a hand. “But alas, that wasn’t meant to be.”

Akechi crossed his arms. “How did you find out that he was a Phantom Thief?”

“Say you’re walking down the overpass over Shibuya and someone happens to yell out something about the Phantom Thieves. You look around until you spot a couple of teenagers and a cat by the windows and the blond is yelling something and you’re only catching bits and pieces of the conversation.” Maruyama rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you can figure out how I found out.”

“Why didn’t you turn them in when you heard that?”

“Because I couldn’t care less about the Phantom Thieves unlike everyone in the station. As long as they didn’t come after me, everything was fine… then the chief started getting closer to finding out who I was.”

“So you played your trump card.”

“I grabbed Sakamoto on his way to Yogen-Jaya. People saw me carrying him, but I said that he was my brother and he just exhausted himself. People will believe anything you tell them.”

Akechi narrowed his eyes. “Why become a killer?”

“Why?” Maruyama blinked before a sickening smirk appeared on his face. “Because I was bored.”

“Because you were bored? You took over a dozen lives because you were bored?” Akechi could feel his anger rising. “How did you manage to do it all?”

“You can learn a lot of things on the internet, Akechi. Especially if one has too much time on their hands.”

 _‘Holy fuck…’_ Loki voiced. _‘He makes my chaos look like nothing.’_

Robin Hood spoke up. _‘A murder with no reason to kill is the one you should fear the most. Nothing stops them from killing. Whoever they see on the street could become their next victim.’_

_‘And he turned his sights on our blond monkey…’_

_‘He never stood a chance against him…’_

“You’re a monster.” Akechi’s tone took a dark turn.

“Oh? And you aren’t?” Maruyama leaned forward until he was in the teen’s face. “You are Shido-san’s lapdog, right?”

Akechi wanted to kill the man. For taking and destroying the lives of so many people. For leaving Sakamoto with so many scars, for blinding him, for causing his death. But he held back the urge; surely the others had located the shadow by now and changed its heart. All Akechi had to do was stall.

“…Where’s Sakamoto’s phone?”

Maruyama raised an eyebrow as the brunet didn’t rise to the taunt. “Hidden. It’s my ace for when I get caught. A lesser sentence for the names of the elusive Phantom Thieves.” He stepped back. “Now are we done here? You can’t turn me in without your little friends getting caught as well.”

“I can’t?” Now it was Akechi’s turn to smirk.

“Wha-” Maruyama suddenly jerked and his hand flew his head. “Y-You didn’t...”

“I didn’t.” Akechi reached for the door. “They did.”

The killer couldn’t speak as he fell to the ground, clutching his head and gritting his teeth.

“Where’s Sakamoto’s phone?” The teen asked again.

“D-Desk drawer…”

“Turn yourself in after this… and tell the chief that you confessed to me.” Akechi slammed the door behind him, making a beeline for the elevator.

 _‘Damn…’_ Loki twirls his sword around, quietly taking in the tense atmosphere of the mind scape.

 _‘The Butcher chapter comes to a close… But not everyone got out unscathed…’_ Robin Hood crosses his legs as he sits down.

Akechi stared down at his clenched hands.

_‘Goro?’_

_‘Crow?’_

_‘I did all of that for Sakamoto… none of that was for my own gain…’_

_‘Growing a conscious?’_ Loki suggests.

 _‘Finally learning that not everything comes at your own personal gain?’_ Robin Hood proposes.

 _‘What’s wrong with me?’_ The teen’s arms began to tremble.

 _‘Nothing’s wrong._ ’ Both personas say and Akechi can feel them both lay a comforting hand on his shoulders _. ‘You’re only human.’_

* * *

Akechi opened the door to the hospital room; Sakamoto had his eye trained on the TV screen. He didn’t seem to realize that the detective was in the room. The blond jolted as Akechi placed his phone on the table in front of him.

“Wha- Where did you find it?” He grabbed it and immediately unlocked it to make sure nothing was out of place.

“Butcher had it.” Akechi set himself down into one of the chairs. “He had planned to use it as leverage if he was caught. He wasn’t counting on me to find out.”

“That asshole had my phone?” Sakamoto tighten his grip on the device in anger. “What about my mom? Did you…”

“Your mother is safe and sound in a hotel only the others and I know about.” The detective crossed his legs. “Kurusu paid for her room and signed it under your grandmother’s name.”

The blond left out relieved sigh. “Thank god.” He looked towards at the brunet. “Thanks for keepin’ your promise.”

“Hmm. Just promise me something in return.”

“What?”

“That you get better soon. The others, Kurusu mainly, are still worried about you.”

“So I’ve been told.” Sakamoto fiddled with his phone. “Hey.”

“What is it?”

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

 _‘You didn’t tell him, Seadog?_ ’ A sudden voice chimed in, caused Akechi to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Who the eff was that?” The injured teen almost yelled out in surprise.

Akechi sighed. “That’s right. You haven’t met… Loki yet.”

 _‘Hey Sleeping Beauty. Did you get your kiss from Prince Charming?’_ Loki teased. _‘Or would that be us? Since we saved your ass and all.’_

“Loki.” Akechi warned. “My apologies, Sakamoto, but Loki is…”

_‘Perfection? Amazing? Better than feather boy? All of the above?’_

Robin Hood’s annoyed sounding voice responded. _‘Untamed?’_

Kidd chimed in with a growl. _‘A pain in the ass?’_

“…He’s something else.” Akechi finished.

“How long has he been there?”

_‘Since the dawn of time~’_

“Since I awoke to my power.” The teen answered, ignore Loki’s remark.

“Jeez…” Sakamoto rubbed the back of his head. “Havin’ two voices in your head like that? Man, how can you effin’ function?”

“It’s easy.” Akechi gave a small chuckle. “I just ignore Loki most of the time.”

_‘Hey!’_

The personas’ disbelief yell caused both teens to burst out laughing. Akechi knew the blond would be discarded from the hospital soon and that meant he could return to a normal life. The detective couldn’t help but frown; there was nothing in their lives that was normal. Sakamoto would soon be faced with the staring public both at his school and the jurors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have extra's plans for the series


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blond froze as he spotted Akechi sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. The detective stared at Ryuji’s shirtless and scared figure with the faint hint of a blush on his cheeks. The pair stared at one another; Ryuji’s face was flushed in embarrassment while the brunet seemed to short circuit. Akechi coughed into his hand and seemed to bury himself in his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few changes here and there.
> 
> Enjoy.

The rest of Ryuji’s hospital stay flew by, despite the blond being confined to the bed. A few days ago, he was released from the hospital and the others and his mother had thrown him a welcome home party. It distracted the blond enough to take his mind off his impending days of going back to school. The blond yawned largely as he stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. He put on a pair of loose sweatpants and one of the eyepatches he had received. Raichu’s smiling face greeted Ryuji in the mirror as he wiped the stream off the reflective surface. The blond’s hair was a mess after the rough towel dry and he reached up to drag his fingers through it while staring at his reflection. The teen gave a short huff at how he looked before leaving the bathroom.

“Mom!”

No answer.

“Mom?”

Ryuji made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the cold air of the apartment. “Hey, M-”

The blond froze as he spotted Akechi sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. The detective stared at Ryuji’s shirtless and scared figure with the faint hint of a blush on his cheeks. The pair stared at one another; Ryuji’s face was flushed in embarrassment while the brunet seemed to short circuit. Akechi coughed into his hand and seemed to bury himself in his drink.

“Your, um, mother left early.” The brunet said, looking as far away from Ryuji as he possibly could. “She said that your breakfast is in the microwave.”

“Than-”

 _‘Shit bitch, you fine!’_ Loki suddenly spoke up, startling the pair.

Ryuji blinked as Akechi buried his face in his hands. “What?”

 _‘Your hot and sculpted body stalled Goro-boro’s brain for a few seconds.’_ Ryuji could see Loki smiling. _‘Do you normally walk around shirtless and dripping wet?’_

Kidd sighed as the vulgar teen wrapped the towel draped over his shoulders around his chest. ‘ _How hard is it to not say that shit?’_

_‘Pretty hard. About as hard as your-‘_

“Anyway!” Akechi suddenly shouted, grabbing Ryuji’s attention. “Once you’ve eaten breakfast and get dressed, we’ll make our way to the station-”

“Wait.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you mean we?” Ryuji crossed his arms. “Why are you even here anyway?”

“Ah.” Akechi finished up his coffee and placed the empty cup on the table. “I’m your police escort.”

“Eh?” The blond blinked, too stunned to say anything else.

“Since we don’t know if Butch- _Maruyama-_ had any partners, the chief said that a police escort must stay with you until Maruyama’s trial date.”

“But why you? I know you changed your ways and all, but surely you got somethin’ better to do than watch after me.”

“And leave you with one of the other cops on Shido’s pay roll?” Akkechi shook his head. “It’s better this way.”

Ryuji leaned against the wall. “You’re gonna be pretty bored then. Shujin ain’t nothin’ special.”

“If only they knew that the school housed the famous Phantom Thieves.”

“Haha.” The blond got off the wall. “Let me get dressed and eat. Then you can see what school life is for Ryuji Sakamoto, Shujin’s number 1 delinquent.”

* * *

“Why is Akechi-kun with him?”

“Do you think he did something?”

“He was gone for a month, so who knows?”

“Maybe Akechi-kun is turning him in for something.”

“What happened to his eye?”

“Maybe he pissed off the Yakuza or something.”

Ryuji sighed and readjusted his stance as he waited for the train, Akechi stood beside him and the brunet seemed to be regarding the Shujin students with a distasteful look.

“Does this happen daily?”

Ryuji nodded. “Ever since that shit with Kamoshida happened.”

“Even after he came clean?” Akechi blinked in surprise. “They still treat you like this…”

“It doesn’t bug me…” Ryuji trailed off as he lied. He didn’t feel like opening that can of worms.

“Ryuji!”

“Is that Akechi?”

Both teens turned to see Ann and Akira approaching them. Ann wrapped her arms around Ryuji and rocked him back and forth.

“Welcome back.” She smiled. “Are you ready for school?”

Ryuji whined into the hug. “No.”

“You’re on your own.” Ann teased and tapped at the eyepatch. “You’re wearing Akira’s eyepatch? Boo…” She pouted. “What about mine?”

“I’ll wear yours tomorrow.”

Ann regarded him for a few seconds before smiling and letting the blond free from the hug. Ryuji watched as the two looked at Akechi in confusion.

“Police escort.” The brunet answered the unspoken question. “It’s something that the Chief-”

 _‘Stop lying, you requested it.’_ Loki interrupted.

 _‘Ah, Loki… I forgot you were here.’_ Carmen spoke.

 _‘It’s hard to forget once you think about how much he runs his mouth._ ’ Kidd added.

_‘Wow. I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.’_

Ryuji and Ann had to hold in their laughter as they caught sight of Akechi’s embarrassed face. The teen cleared his throat and turned towards the platform just as the train arrived.

“Shall we get going?”

* * *

Walking into class caused a quiet hush to befall the room as all eyes turned towards Ryuji and Akechi. The blond jostled his bag and shoved his hands deep into his pocket as he made his way over to his desk. Akechi followed after, ignoring the star-struck and infatuated looks some of the girls in the classroom gave him. The two sat down just as the teacher walked in.

“Ah, Sakamoto, it’s nice to see you’ve returned from the hospital. You’ve got a lot of classwork to make up.”

Ryuji held back a flinch as the teacher blabbed about where he had been for the past month. “Yeah… I know…”

The teacher turned towards the board and started to write today’s lesson. Ryuji crossed his arms on the desk and laid his head down on them, trying to ignore the whispers that started to float around.

“The hospital? Why was he there?”

“Maybe it has something to do with Akechi-kun.”

“You know that Butcher case from a few weeks ago? Maybe Sakamoto was involved with that.”

“Leave it to Sakamoto to get caught by a serial killer.”

“Maybe Butcher should’ve killed him. Spare us one of the trouble makers here.”

Ryuji visibly flinched at the last comment and buried his face deeper into his arms. He could feel the angry buzz coming from the personas in the room and heard the annoyed huff from Akechi. This was going to be a long morning and the blond couldn’t wait until lunch.

* * *

Ryuji stared up at the passing clouds as he laid his head in Akira’s lap. The others, including Akechi, were on the roof, enjoying their lunches and escaping from the gossiping student body. The sun felt warm on Ryuji’s face as he began to nod off, missing what Akechi was telling the other thieves.

“Wait…” The blond could her Ann trailing off as he heard the sound of her chopsticks hitting her bento box. “Did someone say that Ryuji should’ve died from that asshole?”

“I do recall someone saying that.” Akechi said from his seat at the abandoned desk.

Ryuji could feel tension in the air and he opened his eyes, staring up into the darken expression of the curly haired raven.

He raised his head off of Akira’s lap. “Woah, you guys don’t have to do anythin’ crazy.” He said, trying to lighten the mood. “It didn’t get to me or anythin’.”

Akechi spoke. “I believe you flinched when they said that.”

Ryuji cursed the heavens as the expressions darken even further. There was such an aura eroding off of the teens that the blond feared they might transform into demons just to avenge him.

“Who was it, Akechi-kun?” Came Haru’s unsettling voice. “Do you remember who it was?”

“Yeah, tell us so we can make them regret their words.” Ann said.

“You guys…” Ryuji whined.

Akira’s hand wove its way into the blond’s hair and ruffled the teen’s short, bright-colored, locks.

“Wah?”

“Shush, gentle lamb.” Akira said with a smile that rivaled his Joker one. “We’re not doing to do anything drastic.”

 Ryuji felt a shudder run through his spine. “I don’t like that look on your face…”

The bespectacled teen smile grew in size and Ryuji feared for the students for Shujin. Nothing was stopping the Phantom Thieves from all out attacking anyone who dared gossip about their beloved blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, final chapter!


	16. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I feel like someone’s… playing with our lives…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*  
> So, um, i got into Stardew Valley...  
> and that's where I've been.
> 
> Nothing really changed much in the chapter

If you told Akechi that at some point in his life, he would grow attracted to the very people he was supposed to kill, he’d probably shot you no questions asked. Now said teen was reflecting on his life choices as he stood in the cramped subway car standing behind Sakamoto and Kurusu, the latter of which had a protective hold on said blond. The vulgar teen rubbed a scuff mark on his face; apparently his former track team had chosen to attack the blond once Akechi and Kurusu’s back were turned. The brunet had never seen the phantom thief leader so serious and… frightening. Kurusu’s protective yelling had brought the attention of the other remaining thieves, who came quickly to Sakamoto’s aid. Akechi couldn’t shake the feeling of their glares on the former track team. The train slowed to a stop and the doors hissed opened.

“So why’d you want to me come to LeBlanc?” Sakamoto shuffled further into his jacket as a blast of cold air hits him.

Kurusu gives him a soft smile as the trio walk towards the café. “I don’t want you home alone and we need to talk further about your training.”

Ah, Sakamoto’s rehabilitation training. Something only the blond and Kurusu wanted to do together, but Akechi had suggested he come as back in case they had another run in with the Reaper. Kurusu opened the door to the café and stepped aside to allow the others to enter. Sakamoto went first and gave a sigh of relief as the warm air greeted him. Akechi gave a soft chuckle as the blond stretched. Sakura-san greeted the three of them and expressed his relief for Sakamoto’s recovery. Kurusu ushered them upstairs as to not disturb the customers.

The rest of the day was spent on trying figure out which parts of mementos to train on until Sakamoto fell asleep. Akechi had left after that, knowing that now harm would come to the blond while Kurusu was around.

* * *

“You seem against it.”

“Not against it. I’m more confused about it.”

Akechi could tell that Kurusu was catching on to how antsy the detective felt. A few days ago, they had sent Shido a calling card and had taken his treasure in the process. Sakamoto risked his life to get to the last remaining lifeboat and he would’ve died if it hadn’t been for Arsene catching the blond before the ship exploded. Currently, Kurusu, Sakamoto, and himself sat upstairs in Leblanc. The vulgar teen and Morgana sat in front of the heater, trying to absorb as much warmth as they could before the others arrived.

“Confused by a simple get together?” Kurusu tilted his head in an almost cat like manner.

Akechi sighed. “Confused by a sleepover.”

“There’s nothin’ wrong about havin’ a sleepover, dude.” Sakamoto spoke up. “Typical teen thing to do.”

“It is?”

“Eff.” Sakamoto turned to face him. “Sorry, I kinda-”

Akechi waved him off. “It’s quite fine. This will be a new experience for me.”

“Still-”

The door opening and closing downstairs followed by the sound of excited chatter signal the others return. Takamaki climbed the stairs and huffed at she stared at Sakamoto.

“Are you hogging the heater?”

“I was here first!”

Takamaki dumped her bag on the ground and tried to wrestle the blond away from the only source of warmth in the room.

“Share!”

“No!”

Akechi watched as the pair bickered like kids, jumping at the sound of gaming consoles being dumped out onto the floor.

“I caused Crow to jump. Score one for Alibaba.” Sakura grinned and readjusted her glasses.

Akechi blinked wide ruby colored eyes at the long haired teen as she started fiddling with Kurusu’s old television. Okumura giggled at Takamaki and Sakamoto continued their play fighting in the background. Kitagawa placed his things over by the house plant and watched the bright colored pair fight. Niijima sighed and shook her head, trying and failing to hide the smile on her face. Sakmoto made a noise similar to a feline as he rolled away from Takamaki and crawled onto the futon. The teen burrowed his way under Kurusu’s sheets and stayed like that.

“You scared away my boyfriend, Ann.”

“All he had to do was share.” Takamaki smiled and laughed at the glare Sakamoto shot her.

Suddenly, cheerful sounding music came from the television, grabbing everyone attention. Sakura smiled and held up the controllers.

“We start this with the game that ruins friendships.”

“I thought that was the racing game?”

“It’s both.” Sakura pressed start. “Now, who are the game first victims?”

* * *

 

Akechi had no idea what he was doing, but he seemed to be faring better than Takamaki. This game, ‘Pario Marty’, seemed to be chaotic and mischievous and every action Sakura and Sakamoto did reminded the teen of Loki.

“Steal one more star, Ryuji, I dare you!”

Sakamoto stuck out his tongue. “You drew first blood.”

Sakura glared at him and Akechi was glad he sat away from the pair of feuding teens.

“At least you guys are in the game!” Takamaki huffed and pouted, crossing her arms as she playfully glared at the others. “Akechi and I are fighting for third place!”

“Try harder.” They both simultaneously said.

Takamaki pulled out her pillow and threw it and the pair. Sakamoto ducked, causing the cushion to hit Sakura instead. Her eyebrow twitched as the pillow flopped to the floor.

“I accept your challenge, Panther.” Sakura laughed mischievously as she picked up her own pillow. “Pillow fight!”

Akechi immediately ducked as a pillow was aimed at him, only to hit Kitagawa instead. Eventually, the attic was filled with the sound of laughter and friendly threats and Akechi couldn’t help but join in on the fun.

* * *

 

“What are your plans after this?”

Akechi pried his eyes away from the window where he was watching the falling snow. “Hmm?”

“After Shido confesses, what do you plan on doing after that?” Kurusu spoke in a whisper as to not wake up the others and leaned on the windowsill. His glasses were foggy from the cold air and he was running his fingers through Sakamoto’s hair as he slept.

“Ah…” Akechi trailed off. “I still have to escort Sakamoto until the Butcher trial and then… I’ll turn myself in.”

Kurusu blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes. You held up your end of the deal, now it’s time to hold up my end.”

“….”

“Something else on your mind?”

“Perhaps…” Kurusu trailed off. “The app… when did it appear on your phone?”

“Hmm… I don’t quite remember. Why do you wish to know?”

Kurusu shook his head, fuzzy ebony colored hair swaying slightly. “Just something doesn’t make sense…”

“What do you mean?”

“I feel like someone’s… playing with our lives…”

“Making a game out of our fates?”

“Mmh… Hey, Akechi?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for saving him.” Kurusu gave a genuine smile. “I know I already said it, but I’ll say it again and as many times as I have to. Thank you for bringing him back to us… to me.”

Akechi’s eyes drifted towards the sleeping blond. “You’re welcome and it has appeared that Sakamoto has caught me up in his storm as well.”

Kurusu laughs softly. “Yeah. He’ll do that.”

The brunet gave a responding laugh and the pair continued their chat until the bespectacled teen fell asleep. Akechi stared at the other sleeping thieves before turning his gaze back to the window. If he could change anything in his laugh, he’d leave this moment untouched. The Butcher of Tokyo was caught and friends were made, or what Akechi hoped to call them. The brunet yawned and chose to step away from the window to locate to his own spot on the floor. For once, Akechi was glad for the decision he had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have to kick my ass into gear to finish my other fic

**Author's Note:**

> [ Here's the Original](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11898216/chapters/26877963)


End file.
